taste for revenge?
by DigitalWing
Summary: revised chap 3! Mikan had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend. She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Prolouge: Moving on

**Taste for revenge?**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

* * *

**Prologue: Moving on**

It was a cloudy day in the Alice academy where our Sakura Mikan walks to school with a depressed face.. She had a rough week especially this week.. But she still tries to force a smile... The only one who helps her is Yuu and sometimes Hotaru... But Hotaru still turns mean to her... She sighed as she slid her hand in her hair and sighed... Mikan then bumped into a guy... Great, it was none other than the one who she least expected...

"Oi, watch where you're going polka-dots!"

NATSUME HYUUGA.

"You... Mikan said glaring at him.. Natsume glared back at her. "PERVERT!"

Mikan tried her best to shout but Natsume just walked past her like she was just air... Mikan wanted to burst but it's no use... She just stomped her way to the classroom... She opened the classroom door and went to her table and sat down...

"ARRRGHH!" Mikan said,

"Shut up!" someone said,

It was Sumire... She kind off change after she got a boy friend.. She became more slutty and annoying...

"Why will I!" Mikan said,

"It's because I'm popular and you're not, loser!" Sumire said,

Yes, she scored popularity after she got a "hot" boyfriend... Sometimes, Mikan just wishes the old Sumire back and not this obsessed-with-popular-things girl.

"I think you're the one!" Mikan said,

"Shut up, freak." Hotaru said,

"Hotaru, you're mean!" Mikan said,

"I don't care." Hotaru said,

Ruka came in with Youichi...

"Hi, Ruka-pyon! Hi, Youichi--"

Mikan then got attacked by demons...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Youichi then smirked..

_'That Youichi is now turning into a mini-Natsume!' _Mikan thought,

"You should stop..." Ruka said,

The demons disappeared as Mikan smiled at Ruka...

"Arigatou,"

"No problem..." Ruka said,

Jinno came in and the whole class grew quiet...

"You, Sakura Mikan. The headmaster wants to speak to you..." Jinno said,

"She might get expelled by being a weirdo!" Sumire said smirking making her gang laugh with her...

"Hai..." Mikan said,

Everyone started to look at Mikan as she walked past them... She walk out of the room and proceeded to the headmaster's room which was BIG. There were chandeliers and red carpets leading to a big mahogany desk which was fully furnished... A man sitting down looked at Mikan Sakura and beside him was none other than Narumi-sensei who was smiling...

"Err... Am I in trouble...?" Mikan thought out loud...

Narumi chuckled a bit as the headmaster smiled...

"No, you're not. You have been promoted to go to USA and train your Alice there..." the headmaster said as he opened a folder containing the bio of Mikan Sakura.

"I-I thank you so much Headmaster-san..." Mikan said bowing slightly.. She really doesn't know what to do...

"You'll be staying there for 3 years.." The headmaster said,

Mikan's eyes were wide in shock... She was half happy and half sad. She'll leave her best friend, her friends, the teachers, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai... Youichi, Natsume-- Wait a minute... She's supposed to be not thinking about him!

"When will I go, sir?" Mikan said trying to be very polite to a highly-respected man that rules the academy...

"Tomorrow." Narumi said, "I'll be going with you..."

"Really? Can Hotaru come?" Mikan said,

"I'm sorry but no..." Narumi said,

"But-"

"The US Alice academy wants you." the headmaster said,

"Do you accept?"

This was a life-changing question... Should she say yes? She will come back, right? She wants to prove that she's strong to them... Besides, they did say that she was a loser and a freak. She wants to show them they're not... She won't give up. But she'll miss them very much.. She doesn't want to be away from them at all...

Her mouth then moved on it's own..

"I accept headmaster-san."

The headmaster smiled warmly at her.. He stood up and walked towards her making Mikan moved a bit back.. He shook hands with her making Mikan confused. He then smiled again and said, "You made a wise decision, Sakura-san. Narumi-sensei, please allow Mikan to be dismissed and pack her things..." Narumi nodded and grabbed Mikan's hand as they left...

"We'll be seeing my cousin there in USA. She's Japanese so you can talk Japanese to her." Narumi said as Mikan nodded and smiled... At least she won't do the quiz tomorrow made by Jin-Jin! Narumi then talked to the teachers at the faculty about the headmaster's promotion to Mikan.

"Do you want to tell your classmates?" Narumi said as she nodded... It was lunch time so it's pretty hard to tell them... She then ran to Tsubasa and Misaki who she first saw beside Bear-san's house...

"WHAT? YOU'RE LEAVING?" Tsubasa said,

"You agreed, Mikan-chan?" Misaki said,

"Yeah..." Mikan said, "I'll come back at 3 years anyway!"

"Well we'll miss, you Mikan-chan..." Tsubasa said,

"We'll tell the SA class about it. Did you inform Noda-sensei?" Misaki said. Mikan nodded...

"I'll go now..." Mikan said, "See you!"

"See ya..." Tsubasa said as Misaki nodded...

She walked out of the forest and spotted Hotaru...

"Hotaru..." Mikan said,

"What now?"

"I'm leaving Japan..."

"What?"

"I'm going to USA and train there... I'll be back after 3 years, I'm just telling you that.."

"Mikan..." Hotaru said,

Mikan hugged her...

"I'll miss you!" Mikan said,

"I won't." Hotaru said,

Mikan looked at Hotaru with shocked eyes...

"Kyotsukete." Hotaru said as Mikan nodded and walked out...

She then saw Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kokoroyomi and even Sumire...

"Oh... It's Mikan..." Sumire said in disgust...

"Um, guys... I just wanted to say that I'm leaving for 3 years!" Mikan said,

"You will?" Anna said, "We'll miss you, Mikan!"

"Yeah, we will..." Nonoko said,

"I hope you have a safe trip!" Yuu said as she shook both hands of Mikan. Mikan smiled and looked at Kokoroyomi who seems to be reading her mind right this minute... "I know it will be hard for you, but don't worry about us!" Koko said reading Mikan's mind...

Everyone stared at Sumire..

"Well it's a good thing you're leaving..." Sumire said making Mikan stunned... Maybe it is good... No one won't know the difference anyway... It's no point telling the others.. They'll just say I'm nothing. "Permy..." Mikan said,

She walked out and went to the dorm meeting up with Ruka and Youichi talking with Narumi...

"Sakura-san! Is it true you're going to USA?" Ruka said,

"Yeah..." Mikan said,

"but--"

"I've decided..." Mikan said, "Don't worry I'll come back anyway!"

"Take care." Ruka said as Youichi nodded...

"Thanks Ruka-pyon, Youichi-kun..." Mikan said as she walked to her room which were all in boxes except for her clothes, bathing stuff and bed...

"Sayonara..." Ruka said,

"Sayonara..." Mikan said,

Ruka walked out as Narumi took the boxes one by one to a small truck...

"I wonder if it'll make any difference..." Mikan thought...

-The next day-

Everyone started murmuring about Mikan... Natsume looked at the corner of his eye at Mikan's desk...

"Where's baka?" Natsume muttered..

"Oh, Sakura-san?" Ruka said,

"She's leaving to go to USA of course.. Didn't she tell you?" Hotaru said,

Natsume's eyes widened but weren't seen because his face was hidden by the manga...

"I don't care... She means nothing to me anyway."

"That's why she didn't want to talk to you... You'll just end up hurting her." Hotaru muttered...

Natsume's eyes were in despair a bit... That Mikan hates him anyway.. All those teases and stuff just made Mikan hate him to much. Natsume walked out of the classroom...

"Where are you going?" Ruka said,

"Skipping class to read in quiet. Even without HER it's still noisy."

"He's depressed.." Hotaru said making Ruka look at her with confusion...

Natsume jumped tree to tree... He spotted Mikan who was at the a black car with Narumi and a small truck at the back of them. It must be her stuff... Natsume looked at them... She could at least tell him...

"Sayonara... Mikan." Natsume said giving a glare at the car...He then went out of the scene.. Mikan by the way was having difficulty putting a complicated seatbelt.

"You just clap, Mikan." Narumi said as he clapped once and the seatbelt went to Mikan...

"Did you tell grandpa?" Mikan said,

"Yes, a week ago actually." Narumi said,

"I see..."

**SILENCE**

"Don't you worry Mikan... When we get there, it will change your life!" Narumi said smiling.. Mikan became more at ease...

"Hai!" Mikan said, _'Sayonara, Japan...'_

"Say hello to USA!" Narumi said as he drove to the airport...

The gates closed and that was the last time they ever saw Mikan and Narumi in that school... Until one day... They came back.

* * *

**End of prologue...**


	2. Chapter 2: Going back

**Taste for revenge? **

**By: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' -thoughts. _

**"..." - flashback**

**_"..." - technique _**

A/N: Hi, I updated and just here to say that I had no other names for the sword so I used TRC's... Sorry! **Keigo **is something like a polite talk. I know it's weird that there's a dojo in USA but the original Alice academy is in Japan so there! Umm... Please read on...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going back**

_3 years later..._

A girl named Sakura Mikan who was about 14** (A/N: She was 12 when she left!)**, was in a dojo in the middle of the woods in the states. Mikan's eyes narrowed as she made a fighting stance with a sword... She slashed withher sword and said,

**_"Dance wildly, gust of icy wind: winged slash ice!" _**

A gust of wind turned into daggers and swirled to the tree... It automatically turned into small pieces... She sighed and smirked. "Good work, Sohi... You're a good sword."

Her sword is Sohi. This means "Blue Ice"... She got it a year ago after learning martial arts and using talismans... Narumi's uncle who is an old man now, owns a dojo. He retired and gave it to Narumi's cousin...** (A/N: It's not true... Sorry..) **

Mikan then took out a talisman... She bit her thumb and wrote something in the paper... _'I might as well train my power with this thing...'_ Mikan thought.. "Right, I have to make this unnoticeable... Earth technique..." Mikan whispered as she smirked and made it float in the air... she then made signs with her hand and shouted:

**_"Chi-Ryu-Jin-En-Bu!" (Earth Dragon: Circular attack-dance) _**

The talisman started glowing and Mikan's sword started to glow too. Mikan started sway her sword in a circular position and weird energy started to sprout from the circle... It destroyed some trees around her... Narumi's voice called somewhere near that place...

"Mikan-chan!"

"Hai, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan answered in a polite way going towards the voice.

This is the new Mikan Sakura. She's the popular, strong, obedient, quiet ice queen at the USA Alice academy. She's not really an ice queen to the people she knows so when they're friends, she uses **Keigo**. She has gone through missions and finished them fast... They were interested with her nullification and discovered it could erase your Alices and stuff like that... The headmaster at the USA academy made her use the sword. Her sensei for this? Narumi's cousin, Kaede Midori.

"Kaede-chan wants to talk to you!" Narumi said,

"Kaede-chan...?" Mikan said as one of her eyebrow raised. "Oh! Midori-sensei!"

She smiled at her sword and put it beside Narumi who was drinking green tea. She walked to the traditional Japanese dojo to see her sensei sitting in a lilac kimono with a violet sash around her at a table with a man in a black suit. Kaede had long light brown hair with a lose ponytail. She had emerald eyes too and a nice smile. She was about 18...

_'But she can be forceful..' _Mikan thought, "Hai, Midori-sensei?"

"Sit down, Mikan-chan!" She said giving her trademarked smile...

Mikan bowed and sat down.. She wasn't really doing this to her but since she has a guest, she has to.

"This is a man from your previous academy... He said you'll come back to the school now." Kaede said,

"But Midori-sensei--- How about you?" Mikan said,

"I'll be coming with you!"

Mikan sighed, "Alright!" She turned back into her bubbly self. She does this to the people she's **close** with. And I mean **close**. The man stared at Mikan who stared back. He then said in English, "We'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow, ms. Sakura Mikan..."

"Alright." Mikan said in English.

"Here are the tickets back to Japan, Midori-san." The man said switching back to Japanese. He gave them a small white envelope. And with that, he disappeared from sight...

"Transporting Alice, eh?" Mikan said,

"You use your chi well, Mikan!" Kaede said smiling...

"Midori-sensei.." Mikan said blushing from embarrassment...

"_Kaede, _Mikan-chan!"

"But, Midori-sensei--!"

"No Keigo... Kaede-chan! Say it..."

"Kaede---san..."

"Close enough... Narumi-sensei!" Kaede called as Narumi came in smiling at the envelope...

"Oh! We'll be going back, eh? You're coming, cousin?" Narumi said as Kaede nodded.. (A/N: I had to so she needs some training and stuff...) "Great! I hope everything will be fine there..." He then walked off talking to himself.

"He must like hearing himself talk!" Mikan said giving a sad smile..

"Daijoubu, Mikan-chan?" Kaede said as her face turned into concern...

"I was just thinking about my school..." Mikan said,

"Bad memories? I see..." Kaede said,

"I thought first that it will be nice so stay with my best friend but 2 years past by and... I guess..." Mikan said,

"Come on.. Let's get your sword, Sohi..." Kaede said as she took her own sword...

It was light brown with some gold metal edges at the dull end. It had some thick red strings attached to it like a dangling decoration. It was carved at the top a flame**.(a/n: Her sword means scarlet flame that's why. Samurai sword of course not the sword in the middle ages..)**Mikan took her black sword... Somewhere on top was carved a cherry blossom showing some wood... Blue thick strings was slightly dangling from the top of it... The edges had silver on it..**(A/N: You should see Kurogane's sword.) **

"Hai." Mikan said, "Ano... Mido- Kaede-san?"

"Hai?"

"What should I wear when I go there?" Mikan said,

"You look so cute on that samurai outfit anyway," Kaede said smiling. She was in a samurai-in-training kind of clothes. Her hair was braided but loose a bit. Mikan grinned at her...

"How about my USA uniform?" Mikan said,

"Okay then... Just make sure it goes well with your Nodachi! (Nodachi: Long huge sword)"

"Kaede-san!"

It was the next day where they were at the airport... It was the day... She was going back to the academy again... Her clothes or should we say uniform was white polo under a blue vest that has 3 stars in it (A/N: Yes! She advanced..), a checkered uniform skirt that is blue and long black socks with brown closed shoes. She wore black shorts under her skirt because of her heavy training... And finally, her hair is in ponytail and a sword hangs at her shoulder making people look at her. Should I tell Narumi's and Kaede's? Nah.

_"All passengers in __Japan__ airlines please proceed to Gate A-24, thank you."_ A woman's voice said in the broadcast...

"That's us, Mikan-chan!" Narumi said making Mikan smile... Narumi turns his back as Mikan glares at the people who looked at her suspiciously at her sword...

"Are you nervous?" Kaede said,

Mikan shook her head and half-smiled, "Not a bit."

Wow, she has changed.

At the academy...

"Hotaru-san!" A voice cried out in the quiet halls...

"No, even if we are a couple, I won't give you these photos." Hotaru said in a monotone voice...

"Just give it to me!"

"Hey guys!" Koko said who was about 15 looked at the 14 year old Hotaru and 15 year old panting, Ruka. "Guess what? Mikan's coming back!"

"Mikan?" Hotaru said, 'Finally... Mikan...'

"Sakura-san?" Ruka said smiling, 'I have to tell Natsume and his.. err... 64th girl friend this month...'

"Go tell Natsume." Hotaru said as Ruka nodded and ran to Natsume...

Natsume, who was sitting at a tree with his oh-so-annoying slutty girlfriend, Misato was busy reading a manga.. Misa cuddled Natsume's arms as Natsume watched in disgust. (A/N: Misato here seems like a bitch!) Misato's dark blue eyes sparkled at Natsume as she flipped her black hair... Natsume then saw Ruka coming...

'Finally...' Natsume said, "Oi, Ruka..."

"Hey! Did you hear, Natsume? Sakura-san's coming back!" Ruka said,

A light of hope flickered at Natsume's chest then turned away... "Yeah, whatever..."

"Who's Mikan, Natsu-kun...?" Misa said,

"None of your business..." Natsume said,

"Natsu-kun!" Misa said making Natsume roll his eyes... At least he can tease his crush--err- enemy again...

_'Mikan...' Mikan was in total darkness when she saw a fire.. _

_Mikan.. The fire turned into a figure.. _

_Mikan..chan... "Who are you...?" Mikan said, _

_Mikan.. chan.. "Who are..." _

_Mik-- _

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi said to the girl in front of him who was sleeping,

"Hai!" Mikan said a bit startled...

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan.. Only an hour left and we'll be able to go there!" Kaede said giving a thumbs-up,

Mikan smiled at her always happy friend... One more hour and she'll she them again... They'll see how much she changed and they'll see the revenge of Mikan...

"Alright." Mikan said,

The gates opened in the academy grounds... It was night thee so everyone's sleeping... Mikan smirked at her old middle school grounds and the limousine started moving to the jr. high school division... They had the color blue, right?

Mikan rubbed her temples as she sighed... The car stopped as the 2 escorted Mikan to her new room...

"My new room is where again?" Mikan said,

"It's pretty big since I'll be staying with you. I am your sensei." Kaede said,

"Great!" Mikan said,

As soon everything was finished with everything, Kaede closed the lights and went to sleep.. Mikan looked at the full moon there at the big window... She was back alright, but she felt that she missed something... She sighed and said, "This is the new Mikan Sakura..."

* * *

**End of chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3: The new Mikan

**Taste for revenge? **

**by: Digitalwing **

**Summary:**Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts._

**"..." - flashback **

_**"..." - technique **_

A/N: Revised version, LOL.

**Chapter 2: the new Mikan!**

* * *

Everyone started murmuring as Narumi came back to the class smiling.

"I see there's new people here! Well anyway, I'm going to be your teacher again..." Narumi said as the others started to clap. Meanwhile, Mikan was leaning at the wall with Kaede. Mikan looked at her smiling friend with an annoyed look.

"You woke me up early." Mikan glared.

"Sorry, I don't want my cute little student to be late..." Kaede said,

Mikan smiled at her a bit then blinked as she heard every word of what Narumi said, "Let us welcome back, Mikan Sakura!" Narumi said as the cheer turned into murmurs.

The two came in. Suddenly, the classroom's aura turned darker than before. Mikan had a sharp look in her eyes but nevertheless, nonchalant. Kaede, on the other hand, was in charge to guard Mikan Sakura. Her smile didn't fade away. "Now Mikan, tell them about yourself." Narumi smiled.

"My name is Sakura Mikan. Pleased to meet you." Mikan sighed in boredom. Her voice was dripped in monotony. The old students were speechless with the new Mikan. She glared at them and said, "What?"

"Sorry, if I can interrupt--- She's head of the disciplinary head in USA before and once entitle as the ice queen." Kaede said smiling.

"If you want to know, my Alice is nullification." Mikan muttered with a small smirk.

_'Ice queen?'_ Hotaru thought,

_'Sakura-san smirks?'_ Ruka thought,

"Yeah right..." Natsume muttered,

Mikan shot a glare. "Your mouth's rather filthy."

"I'll burn you..."

The others cooed.

"Did you hear what I just said? I nullify alices."

"Err... That's enough everyone! Mikan has been training 3 years with her sensei, Kaede..." Narumi said pointing to Kaede who waved. _'Not to mention really strong... She refused to be a special star.'_

"Why are you a triple star since your Alice is so useless...?" A voice said which was familiar to Mikan.

"It's obvious." Mikan crossed her arms, as if she didn't care about Sumire at all. "My grades were high so I got ranked as a special star. However, I went overboard in one mission so they pulled me back." Her lips played a smirk as she thought of the previous incident.

As the went towards their seat, Mikan looked at Kaede.

"Why are you here, Kaede-san?"

"The headmaster wants me to protect you."

"Oh."

Mikan sat down beside Kaede who was sitting next to Hotaru. Mikan took her sword and put it under the table and closed her eyes while she crossed her arms. Kaede just smiled. Hotaru glanced at Mikan and mumbled, "Idiot." Mikan saw this and sighed.

"I can't count how many people called me that. But, I do know they didn't live the next day."

"Um... Mikan-chan." Yuu said,

"It's Sakura-san."

"Err, Sakura-san, she's your best friend, Hotaru Imai..."

"Never heard of her." Mikan arched her eyebrow.

"Sheesh, you're too dumb to remember." Natsume said,

Kaede laughed quietly as Mikan buried her face in her hands. "This seems like a fun class, huh?" Mikan looked at her, "Not really. I'm tired. I don't want to waste my breath."

"Sakura-san!" Someone said making Mikan look at him.

"You're... Nogi Ruka right... Yeah..." Mikan said with a slightly amused face,

"Yeah! I'm Ruka!" Ruka said patting his **rabbit **not bunny anymore.

Mikan stood up, with her hands in her pockets. Kaede followed her lead after Mikan walked right passed Ruka. Mikan and Kaede moved out of the room. Natsume stands up and walks out,

"Where are you going?" Ruka said,

"Skipping classes."

"We should go too.." Hotaru said, "Let's see Mikan."

Ruka nods as the three left. Meanwhile, Mikan and Kaede found a nice spot somewhere at the forest to train.

"We didn't do well on the first day.." Kaede said putting hers word near a tree.

Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume spotted them and hid in the bushes...

"Yeah..." Mikan said glancing at the bush. "I can sense some students..." She said in English.

"Me too.. Let's just let them." Kaede said in English.

"What are they saying?" Ruka said,

"Let's just watch..." Hotaru said,

"Let's start the basics..." Kaede said,

"Hmph," Mikan said as she putting her sword down. "Let's fight, right?" Kaede nodded as she signaled go... Within a flash, Mikan runs to Kaede. She tried to kick Kaede but she dodged it by jumping.. Mikan back flips to the branch of the tree near the bush with Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka.

"Whoa." Ruka said,

Mikan sighs as Kaede started to jump to the branch and tried to kick Mikan who blocked it. Mikan tries to punch Kaede but she blocked it. Mikan bends down and kicks Kaede at the feet but Kaede jump and caused her to fall. Mikan grabbed her hand...

"Stop being easy..." Mikan said,

"Sorry.. I don't want to cause injuries on the both of us..."

"That was pretty good." Ruka said as he looked at Natsume who rolled his eyes.

Mikan saw this and stood up. "Let's proceed with the sword training?"

"Fine.." Kaede said as she sat down and gave Mikan her sword...

"Sohi.. Let's do this..." Mikan muttered as she made a fighting stance... There was silence as she swayed her sword tin a circle and said,

_**"Blue dragon revolution: Ice dragon fangs."**_

A light emitted from the sword and arrows came out of the circle and destroyed at tree in pieces.

"Right then," Mikan scratched her head slightly and walked over to the bush. "Maybe I'll just slice this random bush." She smirked slightly as she cut it into half revealing the three. "You three, huh."

"So what?" Natsume said,

"It isn't right to spy on someone," Kaede said smiling,

"I don't care." Hotaru said,

"Whatever." Mikan sighed. Why are they so annoying? She just wants peace and quiet.

Hotaru took out her baka gun and tried to shoot her. Mikan glanced at her direction as she easily nullified the three shots. "Nice try!" Kaede said, "It won't work to Mikan. She destroyed the USA anti-Alice organization by herself, right?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Kaede-san. No bragging please. It's embrassing."

"Mikan-chan's so cool!' Kaede said,

"Let's duel." Natsume glared.

"What? And the reason is?" Kaede blinked. Mikan sighed, "Fine."

"Fine then..." Natsume said smirking,

"This isn't a good idea, Mikan-chan." Kaede said, "Don't kill him..."

"I won't if you stop bragging about me."

"Ehehe! Fine..."

Mikan drawed her sword while Natsume just stood there with his hands at his pocket,

"You remind me of that cocky guy who flirts to me..." Mikan said,

"Really?" Natsume said, "Who'll flirt with you?"

"Just the academy. His name is Hoshiri Takei... His Alice was water and he said if he beats me, I'll date him... But he didn't win."

"Figures."

"Ready..." Kaede said, "Set..."

Hotaru and Ruka watched while Kaede said, "...GO!"

Mikan jumps to Natsume making Natsume's eyes widen but dodged that slash... His collar got ripped off.

_'This maybe harder than I thought.'_ Natsume said as he looked at the nonchalant Mikan, _'What's with her...?'_

* * *

** End of chapter 2**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Fight!

**Taste for revenge? **

**by: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts. _

**"..." - flashback**

**_"..." - technique _ **

**A/N:** I've been busy since school is here. I'm sorry if there will be 3 OCs...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fight!**

Natsume panted as Mikan smirked.. "You're not worn out yet, are you?" Mikan said,

"Urusai, Baka!" Natsume said glaring as he threw big fire balls at Mikan... Mikan made them disappear with her Alice. "No use... I trained my Alice very well.." Mikan muttered,

Mikan drawed her sword.. "I'll make it soft."

_**"Ice fang sword: Chaos of a hundred flowers!"**_

Natsume felt a cold gust of wind coming towards him as he got pushed to a big tree. "Tsk... How annoying!" Mikan said eyeing Natsume with disgust...

"Fine then..." Natsume said as his whole body swarmed with fire... "I'll make you pay..."

"Natsume! Your condition--!" Ruka said but Natsume stopped him with a barrier of fire...

"Hmph. Ice versus fire.." Mikan said,

"I'm sorry... I'm pretty much also a fire type..." Kaede said,

Mikan smirked at her smiling friend, sitting happily up the tree. "You and your heavenly smile..." Mikan said,

Mikan's clothes turned into a different outfit by her glowing sword. Mikan smirked.. "Didn't you know? I'm a magic swordsman. You should be thankful I don't use talisman for this fight."

"I don't quite understand..." Ruka said,

"If you don't know, ask the sensei." Hotaru said pointing to Kaede who's walking towards them...

"I'll tell you!" Kaede said, "The both of us.. Since I'm her sensei.. We have 3 magical forms with our sword. There are two normal forms for Mikan. The icicle dark form and the icicle light form... The third seems to be a mystery.. For this fight, she's using her icicle dark form... She's gotten use to it over the missions in the USA academy... From the looks of Natsume Hyuuga, it looks like this is just his second time since his condition. This form is made by his Alice while Mikan-chan's is with her sword so no harm done to her... I hope your friend; Hyuuga-san is alright..."

Ruka and Hotaru nodded...

'Natsume...' Ruka thought as he looked at them..

'Mikan...' Hotaru thought,

"Oh!" Ruka said, 'What's your alice?" Ruka said,

"Call me Midori-sempai instead. I'm just 18." Kaede said smiling, "My Alice? I don't really use it that much.. It gets lots of my life to make one... I create objects. I made 2 cute ones at USA but I don't think it's here... But I swear they were at my bag."

"Huh?" Ruka said,

"Her Alice is creating objects. She made 2 but it cost her a lot. So I think that's her first and last right?" Hotaru said,

"Well I guess so... When it comes to make a human and stuff.. It will cost a chunk of my soul." Kaede said smiling, "Mikan though.. Her Alice is pretty powerful... She controls it well in just 3 years."

Their eyes turn back to the fight.

Mikan's clothes turned into the dark icicle form. Her ears had the same earrings like Natsume's except it had a blue stone... She had a cape that had a design of a daggers of ice... She had thick strap that was like a dragon connected to her cape. His inner clothes were a black long sleeve turtle neck. It had golden buckles with a blue outline. Her long gloves were shown with blue straps and some gold buttons on it ... Somewhere around the knuckles was black gloves... Her pants were black and her boots look exactly like her gloves. Mikan had a black right arm band with her name with blue letters on it. Her whole body was glowing light blue... (A/N: Her hair is down not in ponytail anymore.)

"Nice outfit..." Natsume smirked,

"Thanks for the compliment... You look great with fire surrounding your body..." Mikan said smirking back,

"What's wrong with you? You seem different..." Natsume said narrowing his eyes...

"I don't care," Mikan said as she drew her powerful sword... "Sohi!"

Natsume started to float with his fire...

"I'm not letting you do that!" Mikan said as she nullified it.. Natsume jumped to a tree...

"Weird... It's not burning..." Ruka said,

"The fire surrounding him only burns humans." Kaede said, "This guy might give me some advice on fire."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru said,

"My sword is called Hien... It seems logical it's flames..." Kaede said smiling,

Mikan started to kick Natsume who moved to the left to avoid the cold hit... Mikan tried to chase Natsume and sliced the tree.. The tree turned into ice and fell down.. Natsume hit flames at Mikan but she nullified them..

'Damn.. It's not working...' Natsume thought, "I guess it's my turn to catch polka-dots..."

"I'm not wearing those stupid underwear anymore.. I train with my uniform sometimes so I use black shorts..." Mikan smirked as she jumped tree to tree while Natsume chases him.. Mikan stopped as Natsume was to punch him but Mikan grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground...Natsume fell down but Mikan picked him up and kicked him to the ground. Natsume winced in pain and glared at Mikan... Mikan glared back as Natsume was up again and started to attack,

"This seems to be a nice battle..." Kaede said,

"No it's not! They might die!" Ruka said,

"Relax. Mikan won't kill anyone even him." Kaede said,

"Mikan sure has changed..." Hotaru said as Ruka nodded...

"It's a pity... I didn't get to see your pig-headed face when I went to USA..." Mikan said,

"Yeah, I missed your annoying screech of a howler monkey..." Natsume said,

"I'm sure you'll be glad to hear it again for my final blow!" Mikan said as she jumped up the sky.. Natsume tried to look but he got blinded by the light... Mikan jumped back down to hit him as Natsume tried to make barrier but failed.. Mikan saw Natsume's eyes full of despair making Mikan's eyes turn to confusion. Mikan touched Natsume's neck and the battle was over...

"I should have cut your head so it'll roll and bounce at the floor..." Mikan said smirking... But she couldn't take out those eyes from her head...

"I should have burned you when you came..." Natsume said,

"Now everyone..." Kaede said, "We should get going... I think its lunch..."

"Yes, its lunch!" something said,

"Lunch." Another voice said,

"Ah... It's Chiho and Chise." Mikan said to Kaede,

"Ah.. My creations..." Kaede said,

"But it's a cat and a ferret..." Ruka said, (A/N: Bunny was nice but maybe not.) "A talking one!"

"We're not animals you know.. We're half-animal, half-magic human." The cat, Chiho said glaring at Ruka, "Your Alice won't work on us no matter how much you make weird faces…"

"That's mean." The ferret, Chise said.

The cat went to Mikan and the ferret went to Kaede... "They're the ones you're talking about, right?" Chiho said,

"Oh.. The flame guy, the animal pheromone person and that girl that makes inventions.. You can't remember that much of their names, right?" Chise said,

"Yeah... Let's go..." Mikan said as she eyed Natsume... What was with his eyes that bothered Mikan so much? She continued to wonder until night...

_**Natsume's POV **_

I turned my head.. I was in total darkness... Just like me... I looked at my back and the scene turned into a town.. I was walking down the street.. I was a child... It started to rain as I looked at my hands.. It was covered with bandages... Why was I here again?

I heard sirens...

It seems like there's a fire... Voices said...

I wonder who made them...

People started to stare at me... I closed my eyes hoping it will end.. I tripped as tears fell from my face... I tried to sit up and looked at my reflection.. I was in black clothes and red sandals... I tried to stand up but someone helped me..

It was the 14 year old Mikan... She smiled at me...

I was longing for that smile...

The scenes change when we were at a house... She gave me tea...

I tried to smile but I couldn't... She patted my head and looked at the distance.

Don't worry... She said,

The scenery change as flames casted all over the town... Mikan tried to help me run for my life... A post surrounded with fire fell towards me but she pushed me and she got hit... I felt liquid at my eyes...

She's dead...

She is...

DEAD.

Go... She said and the whole place turned black...

I opened my eyes and started to pant... For a 15 year old.. I still have nightmares... I smirked and looked at my hands... I won't do that at all, right? I'll never kill Mikan... Why will I?

"What a dream..." I said smirking as I closed my eyes and opened it again... I saw the ceiling... Perfectly normal...

_**Mikan's POV **_

I toss and turned.. I couldn't sleep... Those eyes haunted me.. It was like he felt he lost someone or something like that.. Why am I thinking about him anyway? There's no point.. I'm here for revenge anyway. Nothing will go wrong... right?

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...

* * *

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorrowful thoughts

**Taste for revenge? **

**by: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts._

**"..." - flashback **

**_"..." - technique _**

A/N: Hi everyone.. I listened to this cool song and it fits this... I forgot what song it was but next chapter I might tell.. I'm sorry if Mikan will be treated harshly at seldom parts. I'm truly sorry...

For kurobara: Yes, I will put when the time comes!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sorrowful Thoughts **

Mikan woke up as Chiho; the black cat with green eyes looked at Mikan and smiled...

"You know Chiho.. You can turn intoa human form now." Mikans aid closing her eyes with a smirk...

There was a shadow and the cat turned to a girl with long light blonde hair and eyes dark green... She wore something black. Her upper part was sleeveless that had a collar.. Hanging down was a black tie that had a white cross on it. She had gloves that were black up to her arm. She wore black mini skirt with an outline of white. She had black boots with silver buckles. At her back were small black wings. Her ears were silver that was like a mobile circle with a pointed end. The dull end was outlined black...

"Sorry," Chiho said bowing,

"Daijoubu. Wear small glasses.. Don't show your wings as well..." Mikan said, half-smiling.. Chiho smiled back...

"Are you awake, Mikan-chan? Chiho-chan?" A voice oh-so familiar said,

"Hai, Kaede-san..." Mikan said,

Chise appeared from a tunnel at the floor. She stood up and the whole vanished... "Ohayo, Chiho-nee-chan!"

"Ohayo, Chise.." Chiho said,

"It's weird that you're sisters yet your animal forms aren't the same... We should blame the creator.." Mikan said,

"Now, Mikan-chan.. It's bad to let the food get cold. You might be even late if you'll be talking with my creations.." Kaede said,

"Hai.. Let's eat." Mikan said,

There was a flashing light where Chise turned into a girl with dark brown hair and ruby red eyes... She was wearing white sleeveless dress that had black buttons. Her gloves was up to her arm.. She wore a black scarf with white stars on it making her look like a pilot. Her boots was white with black buckles. Chise's back had white glorious wings and her ears were silver that was like a mobile circle with a pointed end. The dull end was outlined white...

"We better head to school..." Mikan said grabbing her sword...

"Please let us come with you!" Chise said as Chiho nodded..

"Fine but only if you behave." Kaede said to her creations... the nodded as they left the dorm...

The classroom was quiet when the new Mikan glared at the class followed by Kaede that had her trademark smile.. There were two twin girls coming in too... Yuu came and question Mikan about them.

"Who're they Mi-- Sakura-san..." Yuu said,

Mikan glared at him, "You want to know?"

Yuu backed a way a bit as he looked at Mikan's sword... "Err..."

"They're my creations. I have the creating Alice." Kaede said, 'They'll be my 1st and last creations.."

The two nodded and bowed...

"I see..." Yuu said fixing his glasses...

"I say it's more freaks right, Misa-chan?" Sumire said smirking,

Misa smiled evilly and said, "Yeah.. What bad creations! Some kind of freak show this is…" (A/N: I'll kill you... (Tries to strangle) Grr..)

Mikan looked at Chiho and Chise at the corner of her eye... The twins looked down as silence spread the room. Mikan went to Misa and looked at her right in the eye and said, "Say that again and I'll pull your lungs out..."

Misa moved a bit back and tried to slap her... Mikan stopped it and gripped her hand.. It started to drip blood.. The whole class watched...

"Ahhh!" Misa said,

"That might be your neck next if you don't watch out, bitch." Mikan said as she walked to her seat and sat down.. Chiho turned into a black cat as Mikan patted her.. "Daijoubu..." Mikan whispered...

Natsume looked at Mikan... He saw softness in her eyes for a minute... What was that? Softness? Did you see what she did to Misato!

Misa glared at Mikan... "You'll pay for that!" She gripped her arm as she worked on her Alice and strings came out to attack Mikan... The strings disappeared... "It won't work, miss... She has the nullification Alice." Kaede said smiling.. Misa started to blow up and left the classroom...

"You were great out there, Mikan-chan!" Chise said, "You were like.. "Say that again or I'll pull your lungs out!" That was cool!" She tried to imitate Mikan as she patted Chise...

It was recess where Mikan sat at the tree... She then saw Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru come out.. "Oh... It's only you." Mikan said,

"We were just asking if we can.. go to your dorm?" Ruka said being extra careful not to piss her off...

"...Fine then." Mikan said half-smiling, "You can stay for dinner... Since the headmaster doesn't want me to interact that much.."

Ruka sighed and Hotaru smiled...

"Mikan, how was USA?" Hotaru said,

"It was great." Mikan said waving her hand dismissively... "Oh.. Hyuuga..."

"Nani?"

"We'll be partners on the missions... That's what they said. I won't be going with Persona though but Kaede-san."

"Like you'll do anything good..."

Mikan smirked, "This isn't my first mission..."

"Fine then... I won't be there when you need me." Natsume said,

"Whatever." Mikan said,

"I'll go.. I'll do more training." Mikan said, "...But that doesn't mean I'll spare your life if you are stepping at my way..."

Ruka gulped.

"Well I don't want to talk all day.. I don't want to be called "Mikan-the-bragging-bitch" here." Mikan said as she went out...

"She seems grown up." Hotaru said, "Better then before..."

"I don't agree... She was better before..." Ruka said,

"...Tsk." Natsume muttered..

The sun was setting when three students tried to knock at Mikan's pretty big door... For an exclusive (A/N: Whoa...) student, this is pretty sweet. The door opens revealing Chise and Chiho giving a mysterious smile.

"Mikan-san's awaiting your arrival..." They both said bowing,

"Awaiting?" Hotaru said,

"Yes." They both said nodding once...

The two runs while the three catches up with her.. The sliding door opened and revealed Mikan leaning at the wall... She seems to be wearing her school uniform with her sword at her back.. Her eyes closed and her face so unemotional... Beside her was Kaede whow as sitting down beside a table... She was wearing a long dress that was blue and wore a 3/4 long white jacket. Her sandals were blue with pale white stockings... Her hair was in a loose braid style.

"Welcome." Kaede said making Mikan roll her eyes.

"Konbawa." Ruka said smiling,

"Whatever... Just sit down," Mikan said closing her eyes...

"Umm... Okay..." Ruka said,

They sat down as Mikan took her sword and went to a room. Kaede shook her head as she stirred the soup for a side dish. "Where is she going?" Hotaru said,

"Oh, she's going to train again. It's like her hobby to know how high her strength is. It began when she started to do martial arts... Her sensei before was really strict making her like that. You should see how many bruises she got before. Once, she got whipped." Kaede said her eyes full of sadness... "Mikan-chan needs someone to help her and that person needs to be the one she truly loves by heart and not friendship." Kaede said mysteriously...

The place was silent where you hear the sounds of Mikan's sword... She then called out a technique:

**_"Magic sword: Icicle dragon storm!"_ **

A weird flicker of light at the door and there was a thud... Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume looked at Mikan's door...

Mikan still had flashbacks...

**"You stupid girl..." The teacher said with an old voice still firm and strict... "Do it better or else.." **

**Mikan's eyes were flowing with tears as she got bruises and cuts from her body. She tried to use her sword but failed once again... She tried and tried but she couldn't do the technique right... She chocked from tears as the teacher got mad... **

**"You little--" He said as he whipped her.. (A/N: NOO! MIKAN!) **

**"AHHH!" Mikan screamed... **

**Outside the door Kaede was crying from the sounds... **

**Whip... **

**"Ahh!" **

**Whip... **

**Whip... **

**Whip... **

**Tears fall down at the floor... **

**Narumi's eyes disappeared as he was somewhere around the corner clenching his fist and felt the mist of sadness embracing the three by despair from the horrifying scene. The door opened as the teacher threw the whip and stomped away... Kaede ran to Mikan as she embraced her... **

**"Mikan... Gomen... Daijoubu? I'll kill him.. Don't worry..." Kaede said as a tear fell from Kaede's cheek... Kaede looked at Mikan who was smiling sadly, looking at the floor... **

**"Midori-sensei... I swear... I'll try my best and I will be the one to defeat him, okay?" Mikan said in a soft voice as she held Kaede's shoulder... Kaede loked at Mikan who was badly injured... Mikan stood up as she walked out of the dojo... Her back was marks of the whip and bruises seen. **

Mikan opened her eyes with full of hatred. The past was finished... She already killed him. Nothing more but a stupid memory from her head...

**Mikan was bathed in blood from her hated teacher. (A/N: Yes, the guy with the whip.) She smirked while the teacher was sitting in front of her, begging... **

**"Sorry..." **

**Mikan was disgusted... She took her sword as the teacher was still saying sorry. He didn't mean it at all... Mikan swung her sword as her teacher's head rolled at the floor... She dropped her training sword and looked at her hands. It was full of blood... Mikan got scared and moved back... She looked at what she did. Thoughts came screaming at her head... **

**'You killed him!' **

**"No..." **

**'You monster!' **

**"I--" **

**'What kind of monster are you!' **

**"Ata-Aa-atashi wa..." Mikan said as she chocked in tears and ran out crying... **

**-Scene changes- **

**Mikan was sitting alone beside a tree in USA... **

**_'Maybe I should change.'_ Mikan thought, _'I can't just cry and cry... I will not do it again...'_ **

**"I won't cry.. If I do, I shall shed another blood bath.." Mikan said, "I have to be strong... I'm a magic swordsman. I can do this without out crying and having pity by other people." **

**She closed her eyes and opened it again.. It was emotionless. **

Mikan looked at her window... She smiled a bit... It seems everything will be alright. Nothing bad will happen.. Mikan went outside ad saw Chiho and Chise standing at her door.

"Nani?"

"We're waiting for you!" Chise said,

"Let's go." Chiho said,

Mikan nodded and went to the dinner table.

* * *

**End of chapter 5 **

A/N: I hope you like that. See you next at the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Starry night

**Taste for revenge?**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts._

**"..." - flashback**

_**"..." - technique **_

A/N: I have school so I didn't get to update... I really sorry everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Starry night**

Mikan came in as she shot an eyebrow to the 3 guest who was already eating. Mikan rolled her eyes and walked to her seat beside Kaede and Chiho. She took her chopsticks and took a bite of Kaede's meals.

"You know... This curry tastes good with the soup side dish." Chise said grinning,

"Good cook." Chiho said,

"Maybe because she has extra people to taste her meals..." Mikan said smirking,

"Hehe... Arigatou." Kaede said smiling,

Ruka sweatdropped at the 4 and looked at Hotaru who was eating non-stop but still with an emotionless face... He then looked at Natsume who was reading a manga. He was done with his food...

_'We're supposed to talk with Sakura-san...' _Ruka thought,

Mikan stared at Hotaru...

"What are you looking at?" Hotaru said in a monotone voice,

"Nothing." Mikan replied with a monotone voice...

"You were staring at me." Hotaru said,

"No, just looking." Mikan said,

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything..." Natsume said,

"Tsk." Mikan said, **(A/N: Whoa... Something like a half-Mikan, one-fourth Ruka and a 1-fourth Natsume and Hotaru!)**

Kaede stood up and took the dirty dishes to the faucet. Mikan stood up and tried to read a book in a corner as Chiho and Chise disappeared for no reason... Natsume shot up an eyebrow and watched Mikan at the corner of his eyes... Hotaru was eating a bag of chips from Ruka's bag and Ruka was just totally confused...

"Um... Where did the twins go? And why did they leave us here?" Ruka thought out loud... "How strange--- Hey! Hotaru-san, that's mine!"

"I'm your girlfriend."

"But---"

"Blackmail."

"Eh!-- Fine..." Ruka said sighing as he headed towards the big tv in the living room. He sat down and tried to look for better channels... He took some chips and tied to eat..._ 'This tastes good... Iinchou-san sure knows how to pick nice things to eat.' _He took another one and nibbled He looked at his hand and saw another pair of hands there... "Eh?"

Ruka looks beside him and saw Chiho eating a chip with her other hand. Ruka jumped a bit as Chiho shrugged and disappeared as her body got swallowed by a shadow underneath her making Ruka freak out and ran to Mikan...

"Sakura-san! The girl with black wings disappeared!" Ruka said pointing at the sofa... Mikan raised her eyebrow like as if he was insane...

"Right... This is the Alice Academy. Anything can happen."

"So, it's Alice?"

"No."

"What?"

"She was gifted because of her creator. She is not like us..." Mikan said and walked out... Kaede came in smiling, "Forget about Mikan-chan. She's just a bit depressed staying back here... What she means it that Chiho and Chise is not human at all... They don't exist and the same time they do... Sometimes, humans like you don't understand at all..."

Ruka raised his eyebrow... "Um...We're more unique than humans..."

"No... No matter who you are, you're still human. I'm not..." Kaede said smiling which made Ruka crept out...

Hotaru looked at the two and shook her head. She watched Mikan as she took a glass of water and drank it... Hotaru noticed Natsume staring at Mikan making Hotaru smile a bit...

"What are you smiling at?" Mikan said shooting a glare at her.

Hotaru glared back,. "Watch your mouth."

"And wash yours... It's pretty annoying as you do that..." Mikan said,

"Then go to another room so you won't hear it or I'll shoot you."

"So?" Mikan said,

"You are such an idiot like before. How stupid are you to talk back without thinking. Why are you always like that...? You need help in everything... No matter how you--"

"Shut up.." Mikan whispered as she motioned her hands to her head...

"What?" Natsume said,

"I said shut up!" Mikan yelled as she banged the door...

"Oh dear... You shouldn't have done that at all... When she got angry, she stayed at her room for a week without eating... But, I bet you won't be worried at all about her..." Kaede said with sympathy... "Mikan-chan..."

Hotaru stared at Kaede...

"No point talking to them. They won't be worried at all..." Chiho said glaring, "All they do is make her feel such a bad person... At least we love her the way SHE is!"

"Chiho..." Chise said trying to stop her.

"Chiho-san..." Kaede said as Chiho stomped away... "Chiho admires Mikan..."

"Why would anyone admire that moron..." Natsume muttered making Kaede shake her head,

"I'll get the keys..." Kaede whispered and walked out...

"Um--- Umm---" Chise said as her eyes turned swirling with confusion... "Err... Don't worry about Mikan-chan! She'll be alright... I think--- Uh... I'll help Kaede-san!"

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume stared at the door of Mikan...

_Slump..._

Mikan fell to the ground with her knees as she felt her head ache...

* * *

**Flash**

_**"You are such an idiot!" Her sensei said,**_

**Flash**

_**"Can't you do anything right?" Hotaru muttered,**_

**Flash**

_**"Shut up, baka..." Natsume said,**_

**Flash**

_**"You WORTHLESS PEICE of TRASH." Her sensei glared at her...**_

**Flash**

_**Whip..**_

_**Whip...**_

_**Tears...**_

**Flash

* * *

**

"Iie... Iie..." Mikan whispered as she gripped her sword... "I'm not..."

It was amazing that she didn't cry at all no matter how much pain she felt. She locked her door as she rested her head on her arms... Her eyes were dull and with no expression... She was surrounded by total darkness...

"No one ever care for a trash like me at all..."

The lights closed at Mikan's room as Kaede and Chise tried to find the keys forthe bedroom of Mikan. Ruka looked worried as Hotaru stared at the ground... Chiho was glaring at a small vase beside the TV. Natsume however, was reading his manga with no expression at all. There was a silence as Kaede's keys were clinging...

Natsume stood up and went towards the door...

"Natsume... Where are you going?" Ruka asked,

"Nothing... Just going for a fresh air." Natsume muttered and glanced at Mikan's door. With that, he slammed the door shut... Kaede smiled, Chise giggled as Chiho raised her eyebrow...

"What's with him?" Ruka said,

"You have no idea, don't you?" Hotaru said,

"Wha--? Y-You mean I'm the only one who doesn't know?" Ruka said,

Kaede nodded as she opened the drawer and got a bunch of keys.

Natsume stared at the sky as he walked outside... The stars sparkled while Natsume sat down at a near tree. He glanced at Mikan's window... It was with a red curtain. Natsume shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about her. There are better women out there than that baka. He took a manga and started to read it... He stared at Mikan's window with the corner of his eye and saw the curtains open making Natsume give a full stare at it.

Mikan opened her curtains of her large window and watched the stars twinkling above her... It was beautiful... She felt a little bit relaxed but the past was still haunting her. She sighed and walked out of the window. She sat down at her bed and gripped her sword.

Natsume watched as she went out. He felt like he had to go to her... No... Like that'll ever happen. Natsume took a glance of it again...

Mikan sighed as she heard something. She immediately glanced at the window and saw Natsume knocking at it. Mikan raised her eyebrow and opened it for him...

"What?" Mikan said,

"What's' wrong."

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid, you were pissed off awhile ago..."

"What do you care..." Mikan said glaring at him as Natsume rolled his eyes and gripped her sleeves and eyed her. "Look, baka... Everyone's worried about you. You should go outside and not starve to death in this pathetic room..."

"You were worried?"

Natsume blushed a bit and turned his head in another way. He watched Mikan give a half-smile and murmured something like "Thanks" in English... He didn't quite understand it at all but it made him feel something inside... Mikan tapped his shoulder as Natsume looked at Mikan... They were just inches close making them blush.. Natsume started to motion to Mikan...

_'What am I doing?' _Natsume screamed at his head,

_'Is he going to kiss me?'_ Mikan thought,

Their lips were inches close but there was a cling outside the door and the door opened revealing Kaede, Chise, Chiho, Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume snapped out and turned away as well as Mikan...

Kaede grinned as Hotaru smiled a bit... Ruka was looking confused as Chise started circling around Mikan..

"Yay! You're better!" Chise said,

Chiho walked to Mikan and turned to a cat. Mikan hugged Chiho as everyone went out of the room...

"What were you doing?" Hotaru asked making Natsume blush...

"I was checking her teeth if there was something in it..." Natsume grumbled...

Everyone went to the door as everyone bid goodbye... Natsume motioned Mikan as Mikan turned to Natsume...

"Hey..." Natsume said with an icy tone.

"Hyuuga.. I just wanted to say…. Arigatou."

"Yeah… And, Gomen..." Natsume muttered and walked out...

Ruka followed as he waved at them and Hotaru nodded. The two walked out as Kaede closed the door and smirked at Mikan,

"What happened?" Kaede said,

Mikan blushed and turned away..._ 'He... Cared for me? I... Didn't know... At all...' _Mikan smiled as she her hands motioned to her chest... She felt something warm... Something she felt before.. What was it?

* * *

**End of chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 7: Little tag along

**Taste for revenge?**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts and dreams_

**"..." - flashback**

**_"..." - technique _**

A/N: For some reason I like yet pity Mikan here... Err-- Ahem! Kurobara... The Youichi-replica's here! Hehe... I'm sorry if there are lots of OCs... It's supposed to be one only... Hehehe...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Little tag-along**

_'Mikan...' Mikan was in total darkness when she saw a fire.. _

_Mikan.. The fire turned into a figure.. _

_Mikan.. chan... "You again..." Mikan said, _

_Mikan.. chan.. "Who are...you?" _

_Mik-- _

Mikan opened her eyes and sat up quickly... "What a dream.."

-Hallway-

Mikan walked at the hallways with Kaede. Mikan smiled at Kaede.. She hasn't smiled widely to her because of this academy. She was only nice and opens to her close friends... Kaede then said, "Chiho and Chise's at the dorm. Don't worry..."

"Alright then..." Mikan said as she then hears something...

"Eh?" Kaede said as Mikan started running. Kaede followed her as Mikan lead her to an open space and saw a small girl looking up as a giant boulder was about to fall from her. Mikan then took out her sword and chanted, **_"Dragon ice fang: Cut of a million daggers!"_**

"Oh shoot I forgot my sword..." Kaede pouted making Mikan smile a bit.

There was a small wind as the boulder was cut in half. Mikan took her and smiled at the small kid, "Daijoubu...? You used your Alice too much." The kid looked at Mikan with cute innocent amethyst eyes... The small girl had purple eyes and long black hair in pigtails with a small yellow cat eared hat with the word "Kono" on it... Mikan smiled more and said, "What's your name?"

The kid looked at her and said in a sweet and soft voice, "Konoka Yurigame."

"Ahh... Kono-chan!" Kaede said clasping her hands together.

Konoka nodded as Mikan patted her head. Konoka then clinged to Mikan who was a bit surprised. "Are you new here?" Kaede said smiling as Konoka nodded vigorously and looked at Mikan... "Arigatou." Konoka mumbled as Kaede said, "Kawaii!"

"Douitashimashite... I should go know... Ja..." Mikan said but Konoka didn't let go... "Eh?"

"Ahh... So cute... You have your own escort of cuteness!" Kaede said as Mikn glared at her. Mikan sighed and smiled at the kid and said, "Fine then... Let's get going."

-Classroom!-

Everyone murmured as Kaede went in the classroom... A blushing Mikan and her_ 'escort of cuteness'_ Konoka come in as they sat down. Kaede giggled as Mikan blushed when everyone looked at her.

"You're so sweet to children, Mikan-chan." Kaede said grinning,

"Sh-She just wants to go with us..." Mikan whispered as Konoka tilted her head then gave an innocent smile. Kaede smiled and said, "Kono-chan no kawaii ne, Mikan-chan...?"

Before Mikan could answer, Hotaru and Yuu came in as Mikan looked at them with an emotionless face. "Nani?" She said,

"Who's that cute girl?" Yuu said smiling. Konoka looked at Yuu and smiled... Yuu's eyes danced with joy and said, "She's so cute!"

Konoka tilted her head as she looked at Hotaru... Mikan saw th8is and stared at Hotaru.. Hotaru was looking at someone else alright. And that someone? Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga... But they're not alone... Youichi was there too. (A/N: Finally... Youichi! Konoka is the same age as Youichi... I think 5 since when Mikan left, he was 3.)

Mikan looked at the two then to Natsume... The both blushed when they made contact in the eyes... Natsume suddenly looked away as Mikan looked back at Konoka. Ruka, Natsume and Youichi went to Mikan, Kaede, Kono-chan, Hotaru and Yuu.

"Ohayo..." Ruka said with a smile and noticed Konoka who shyly hid behind Mikan... Mikan on the other hand was eyeing the two like a hawk. "Who's the girl?" Natsume said,

"Her? Mikan saved her a while ago because she used her Alice in a wrong way. Now Mikan-chan has an escort of cuteness, ne?" Kaede said as Mikan looked away from the scene. Konoka's head popped out looking at them with great innocence. Youichi looked at Konoka and glared like what Natsume always do to annoying fan girls. Konoka got scared and closed her eyes in depression... All she wanted was a friend in her age... It was her first time here. Mikan automatically knew this and looked at the girl with concerned eyes for a second then glared at Natsume.

Kaede then spoke up, "Kono-chan? Daijoubu? Did this little boy--"

"Youichi." Youichi mumbled.

Kaede smiled at him and said, "Did You-chan scare you?"

Konoka didn't answer. That was a yes to Mikan making Mikan glare at Natsume more... Natsume felt a small guilt then shoved it away... The teacher came in as everyone sat down... Konoka stared at Youichi with her amethyst eyes.

It was outside when Mikan, Kaede and Konoka ate in a picnic under a cherry blossom tree... Kaede giggled as Konoka tried to get the floating cherry blossoms. Mikan took some and gave it to her with a smile. Youichi and Natsume came in...

"Hello, Hyuuga-san! Hello, Youichi-kun..." Kaede said, "Ah-- Where's your best friend who follows you everywhere?"

"Why?" Natsume said,

"Well, for starters... He should be with Youichi so you'll have time alone for a while." Mikan said,

"Who asked you, idiot--"

"That's what I was about to say, actually!" Kaede said smiling,

"You sure act like a kid for a grown up..." Mikan mumbled..

Kaede's ears perked up and looked at her with a very creepy smile, "**Grown up**?"

Mikan sweatdropped then noticed Youichi going to Konoka. Konoka smiled at Youichi innocently but Youichi didn't give any smile but responded, "Idiotic girl."

Konoka's eyes turned into disappointment and walked to Kaede who patted her small head. Natsume looked at Youichi who just said, "Whatever."

Next thing Natsume knew, there was a reflection...

**Flashback**

**Mikan ran towards Natsume who was reading his manga. "Ohayo, Natsume-kun!" She chirped...**

**"Idiot." He said,**

**Mikan frowned with disappointment and said, "I'm not!"**

**"Whatever, polka-dots..."**

**Mikan turned away and walked out...**

**End...**

A weird feeling of guilt came inside Natsume... Kaede waved her hand to Natsume. He looked at her and saw that they were the only ones left and Youichi. Kaede smiled and said, "Day dreaming?"

"No." He said with an icy tone making Kaede smile more... "Stop smiling."

"Sorry... Just used to it. Anyway, I'm guessing you also think Youichi-kun acted harshly to little Kono-chan."

"It's not my fault that she's an ape girl." Youichi said,

Kaede's face turned into sympathy, "Hyuuga-san... You should really stop influencing him. Kono-chan wants to have a friend in her own age only and he just rejected her like a snap.."

"So?"

Kaede shook her head and said, "I now know why Mikan never misses you at all."

Natsume's heart clenched a bit from despair as she said those words. With that, Kaede waved a goodbye to them and headed of to the Teacher's faculty leaving Natsume clenching his fists. Youichi looked at Natsume whose eyes disappeared.

"Nii-chan?" He said,

Natsume didn't answer and walked away while Youichi followed him... Natsume bumped into someone and half-hoping it was Mikan...

WRONG.

It was Misa...

_'Shit, I forgot about her.'_ Natsume thought,

"Natsu-kun!" She said as she cling to her arm like a flirting python... Natsume's eyes turned into disgust. Misa's face turned into Mikan for a moment making Natsume blush and look a way.. "H-have you seen the baka?" He muttered. Misa's eyes shot open with jealousy and said in an icy tone, "No."

"Alright then, bye.." Natsume said walking out with Youichi.

"What the--" Misa said then she gritted her teeth..._ 'That stupid Mikan... I swear I'll kill her! I'm better than her in a million different ways like my singing voice, fashion clothes and cute looks...' _Misa gave a "Hmph" and stomped off thinking of a villainous plan.

Youichi looked at Natsume.. He had cold ruby eyes... Inside it was something that Youichi couldn't understand since he was just 5 years old. It was something like guilt. Youichi then thought of something, _'Maybe that girl with brown hair was right. Maybe when I acted harshly to that girl with purple eyes, nii-chan became sad... I should apologize for nii-chan's sake...'_ He nodded and tugged Natsume's pants... Natsume looked at him as Youichi said, "Nii-chan.. Let's go to Mikan."

Natsume was a bit surprised.. Youichi wanted to go to Mikan? No... It has to be that small girl... What's her name? Konoka? Yeah... He nodded as he went to the classroom followed by Youichi. **(A/N: Classes were finished. Natsume skipped classes with Youichi...) **There they found Konoka smiling at Mikan... Mikan was waving at Konoka then talked to Kaede who was writing something.

"Ah... Natsume..." A voice said,

Natsume turned as Mikan, Konoka and Kaede too. It was Ruka with Yuu and Hotaru.

"Iinchou-kun, Imai-san, Nogi-san!" Kaede said smiling as Mikan nodded once. Konoka quickly hid behind Mikan as she caught sight of Youichi. Youichi grunted and thought_, 'What a scaredy cat not like nii-chan...'_

Natsume looked at Konoka then to Youichi... He then stared at Mikan.

"I guess you're still scared..." Kaede said,

"I could guess what happened..." Hotaru said drinking tomato juice making Ruka and Yuu sweatdrop.

"Well I don't give a damn about it." Natsume muttered...

"You are so annoying." Mikan said, "You know, when you open your mouth it pisses me off."

"And when you open yours, you sound like an idiot." Natsume snapped back,

Youichi looked at Natsume and Mikan... He didn't want the two to fight since he considered them as a family for Youichi like parents. Youichi stared at Konoka who seems to be feeling the same thing. Youichi walked towards Konoka making Konoka look up then look away. Everyone stared at the two youngsters as silence filled the classroom.

"Gomen." Youichi muttered...

SILENCE...

"Eh--" Kaede said,

"Ah..." Mikan said,

"Y-Youichi..." Natsume said,

"Youichi?" Ruka said,

"I knew it." Hotaru said in a monotone voice making Yuu sweatdrop.

Konoka looked up at Youichi then gave a sweet smile making Youichi turn away and muttered, "Baka..." Everyone stared at Konoka who said, "Tomodachi? (Friends)"

"Tsk..." Youichi said,

"I take that as a yes." Kaede said,

"You-chan..." Ruka said with a smile,

"Blackmail." Hotaru said taking a picture of Natsume and Mikan... Mikan was still gripping Natsume's elbows as Natsume's hands were holding Mikan.

"Ah--" Natsume said, "We were strangling, okay? Ruka... Take care of your girlfriend!"

"I take that as a compliment." Hotaru said riding her duck motorcycle...

"Ho-Hotaru-san!" Ruka said chasing her,

"I'll go check on them..." Yuu said sweatdropping leaving the 5 alone.

"Nii-chan?" Youichi said,

"Nee-chan?" Konoka said,

Natsume and Mikan were still doing the position... Natsume and Mikan let go and blushed... Kaede smiled and said, "Kawaii... You should be happy that 3 days from now is the annual festival. They're not grouped into our abilities but by class! Tsubasa-san and Misaki-san is going to be the hosts..."

"Ah-- I forgot about those two..." Mikan said,

"Well we'll see them tomorrow.." Natsume said walking out with Youichi.

Mikan shook her head and said, "That guy..."

Kaede smiled with Konoka...

Things are **definitely** getting better by the minute...

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**a/n: Do you think Konoka and Youichi supposed to be together or stay just friends or siblings...?**


	8. Chapter 8: 1 week festival

**Taste for revenge?**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts and dreams_

**"..." - flashback**

**_"..." - technique _**

A/N: Hi everyone. This is the one-week festival and they have 3 days (2 chapters) to prepare their festival operations. Oh and Hiroshi Takei is here and now a rival for Mikan's love! He's like Dark except I hate Dark. (From DN angel)

* * *

**Chapter 6: 1-week festival**

"1 week festival? What's' that?" Kaede said,

"It's about 1 week with different themes for classes... We chose musical, 2 plays, haunted house, cafe.. And I guess... Well that's it!" Yuu aid,

"So we'll be doing that?" Mikan said leaning at her chair...

"Yeah... I guess so. First is the cafe... So that'll be Monday to Tuesday. Next will be the Wednesday to Thursday. After that will be the musical band for the 2-week festival parade so that's' Friday. At Saturday and Sunday will be the 2 plays." Yuu said, "Narumi-sensei has a lot of stuff in his head. He said we should draw numbers for our costumes."

"I have to get something good..." Mikan said, "It better be a samurai outfit."

"Just have faith or luck!" Kaede said,

"I don't believe in luck.." Mikan said as she carried Konoka to her lap. She was light actually so Mikan had no problem. Mikan played with Konoka's hat as Konoka took a small candy from Kaede. **(A/N: Konoka's hair is down not in ponytail anymore!)**Yuu then looked at his watched and smiled... Mikan raised her eyebrows as Yuu walked towards the class... He watched as his classmates fool around... He cleared his throat... Still fooling around... He cleared his throat louder... No sign of anyone watching. Hotaru sighed at this. Natsume wasn't listening as he read the book and his best friend just fed his rabbit. Mikan on the other hand, shook her head as she stood up and made a technique... **_"Come! Dance of the icicle flowers!"_** Everyone watched as the icicle cherry blossoms started to circle around the room making everyone quiet.

"Thanks, Sakura-san!" Yuu said as Mikan waved her hand dismissively and sat down, "Now everyone! We'll be drawing numbers for our costumes in the cafe! As I cal your name, please stand up and take your number!"

Everyone started to murmur about what costume they'll get. Yuu then called... "Nogi Ruka!" Ruka's head shot up and started to sweat. He looked at Hotaru who was adjusting her camera, smirking. He looked at his best friend, Natsume who just pointed at the front. Ruka gulped and went to the box. Yuu gave a smile to cheer him up as he took his number... "18"... Ruka blinked and looked at the paper while he sat down at his seat...

"Hiroyama Misato."

Misa stood up and winked at Natsume... Mikan ignored this... Misa smirked at Mikan as she walked glamorously at the front. Guys eyeing her every sexy move she made. **(A/N: Eww. thats' just scary.) **She took a paper from the box and shot a glare at Yuu who accidentally touched her elbow. Yuu backed away as Misa read her number aloud. "17"... Misa flipped her hair and sat down beside Sumire who gave her thumbs up.

"Imai Hotaru!" Yuu said smiling,

Hotaru took her invention and wore it. It was a silver glove with claw like hands extending to grab the piece of paper. It made loops, twists and even letters saying "Invention no. 50" at the air. **(A/N: Yes... She made lots of inventions.) **She took the paper and read it... "12"... She then put it in her pocket and began fixing her invention.

"Tobita Yuu... Hey! That's me..." Yuu said getting a piece of paper and read it. "Hmm... Oh... A 16! Um... Next is Midori Kaede-san... Midori-sensei? Did you put this?" Yuu and some of the class sweatdropped.

"I'm young too you know! I should enjoy this with you!" She said walking up as Mikan sighed with a sweatdrop watching her cheery sensei. Kaede took her paper and read it. "14"... "That's good enough!" Kaede said walking back to her seat beside Mikan who just gave an embarrassed smile to her teacher.

"Hyuuga Natsume." Yuu said smiling,

Everyone stopped talking as Mikan watched Natsume at the corner of her eye... Natsume grunted and stood up. He walked smoothly to the front and took his paper. He looked at it and saw the no. "13" written on black ink. He shrugged and went back to his seat... He took a manga and read it as Ruka watched him.

"Ah…. Sumire, your turn!" Yuu said,

Sumire smirked and stood up... She turned into a cat dog and ran (More like crawled) swiftly to the box. She took fiercely the white paper and read it... "21". She then turned normal and walked back to her seat... Yuu fixed his crooked glasses and cleared his throat. He looked at the piece of paper and read the name aloud, "Sakura Mikan." Natsume's eyes shot open and watched... Hotaru saw this and smirked.

Silence...

Mikan looked up and stood from her seat. Mikan started to walk casually to her front and started to think.. _'What will I get? It better not be something bad like... A princess... Or maybe a gorilla... That'll only make Natsume tease me, damnit.' _She clenched her fist as her eyes started to burn with hatred making people murmur. She took the paper and read it. "15"... Her anger disappeared and just blinked.. She shrugged and walked to her seat with Konoka.

It was recess as everyone sat at their new territory, the cherry blossom tree. "Pass me the tempura, Hotaru-san!" Ruka said as Hotaru ignored this. "Mou, Hotaru-san!" Ruka said,

"Minna-san, Narumi-sensei will give the clothing later after recess so we'll see our results. After that will be the voting on what cafe will it be... Youichi-kun and Kono-chan can come too..." Yuu said smiling. Konoka tilted her head and smiled as Youichi just grunted...

"You-chan's becoming more like Hyuuga-kun now." Kaede said sighing with a mocking sadness...

"Yah, Yeah.. Whatever..." Natsume said,

"Ah... What happened to the twins?" Ruka said,

"Chiho and Chise are helping the grade school students with Narumi-sensei." Mikan said eating onigiri (Rice balls) and fed some to Konoka...

"We'll be seeing them in the festival. They're preparing the whole festival with the teachers." Yuu said,

"Well I can't wait to see them!" Kaede said,

Then they heard two people running...

"Is it Chiho and Chise?" Ruka said,

"I don't thinks o." Hotaru said,

"Mikan-chan!" A voice said,

"Yo, Mikan!" Another one said,

"Oh... It's Andou and his girlfriend..." Natsume said rolling his eyes.

"They're both idiots." Youichi said,

"Who's Andou, nee-chan?" Konoka said tugging Mikan's sleeves...

"We're about to find out." Kaede said pointing at the two figures...

Yup, it was Tsubasa and Misaki! **(A/N: Finally.. They're in the story at last...)**

"Long time no see, Mikan-chan!" Misaki said grinning as Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah... Tubasa--Tsu-Tsubasa.. And Misakii.. Wait... Misaki, right?" Mikan said,

Kaede nodded.

"Ah, Midori-sensei..." Misaki said bowing but Tsubasa said, "Mikan-chan? Don't you remember us?"

"Yeah. My upperclassmen... That's what Kaede said. But I remember that weird role-playing game thing..." Mikan said scanning her memories..

"Gomen... There were let's say... Stuff going on at US. She's very sorry for not writing." Kaede said,

"Ahhhh..." Tsubasa said understanding a bit. "Okay then, we forgive you."

"Nee-chan? Who're they?" Konoka said,

"Ah... Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai. They'll be the host in the festival." Mikan said introducing Konoka to them.

"They're a couple." Hotaru said,

"Hehe..." Tsubasa said scratching the back of his head.

"Wow... That's so cute!" Misaki said grinning,

"What's her name?" Tsubasa asked in curiosity.

"Her name is Konoka Yurigame." Youichi said as Konoka smiled at Youichi who looked away then grunted.

"Ah... Youichi's here so that means..." Tsubasa said looking up seeing a 15 year old pissed off Natsume. Tsubasa sweatdropped... He already knew that Natsume thinks that Mikan and Tsubasa is a couple... And I'm not to sure that he likes the couple at all... Natsume's body began to heat up with anger as Ruka started to perspire... "Is it me or is it getting hot?" Ruka mumbled then sweatdropped at the sight of Natsume.

"Oh dear..." Yuu said,

"I-- Err..." Tsubasa said as his smile twitched, "I got to go... Come on Misaki!" He grabbed her girlfriend's hand then ran before Natsume exploded. Mikan looked at him then heard Kaede's watch beep.

"Oh! Minna-san... We better go! We'll be picking out our costumes now..." Kaede said clapping her hands once, "I'm so eager to know my costume!"

"Kaede-san..." Mikan said sweatdropping,

"Let's go!" Yuu said,

-Class-

"Bon jour, my students... We shall now get your costumes!" Narumi said walking in wearing a French hat and a light blue shirt with a dark blue blazer and black pants. He held a crystal rose and a remote control... He clicked the green button and used the joystick to stir the vehicle with clothing. It was a whale with its mouth open full of clothing. Made by our inventor, Imai Hotaru!

"When I call your number... Please claim your clothing." Narumi said then called out, "Number 1!"

Kokoroyomi stood up and walked towards Narumi-sensei who was holding a plastic covered costume.

"Number 2!" Narumi said as Nonoko came and skipped along to get it...

"I wonder if mine will look bad." Yuu said,

"Don't worry... You'll get a good one!" Kaede said as she heard some girl scream. Everyone stared and saw an orange haired girl with a ponytail holding an Elvis costume... Some sweatdropped especially Kaede who looked back at Yuu.. "Err... Like I said, you'll get a good one..."

Mikan rolled her eyes as she heard the number 11 and saw Anna getting gym clothing as Nonoko holding clothing of a little red riding hood. Mikan sweatdropped as she caught sight of the other clothing. Alligators, elephants, chef, sumo wrestlers-- Wait... What the?

"Number 12." Narumi said as Hotaru got the plastic covered costume... Yuu, Hotaru, Mikan, Kaede, Ruka and Natsume looked at it.

**Panda gloves, boots and hat.**

"Suits you, Imai-san!" Kaede said,

"Strange costume." Yuu said,

"Number 13.." Narumi said,

Everyone stopped talking as they saw Natsume walking towards Narumi who was smiling. Almost everyone's minds are thinking what kind of costume will it be?

Natsume snatched the costume and glared at Narumi. Natsume walked to his seat and read his manga... Ruka then said, "Natsume? Can I see?" Ruka asked with full of curiosity. Natsume's nodded once as Ruka snatched it and almost everyone looked at what costume he was wearing...

A business suit (Black shoes and gray socks. Red necktie and white polo...) with a realistic gray gun.

There was a silence...

Blink...

Natsume flipped his page..

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Voice of the Natsume fan girls cheered,

Mikan sighed... Fan girls... 'Hmm... What does Natsume look like with those clothes...?'

**(Insert-A picture of Natsume in the clothes firing nothing with his gun- here.) **

Mikan blushed as she thought of Natsume but didn't budge...

"Number 14..." Narumi said smiling,

"That's me!" Kaede said smiling as she stood up making Mikan sweatdrop... My god... What kind of grown up is that?

Narumi then said, "You should act like your age!" He gave the costume to her.

"Look who's talking!" Kaede said walking back to her seat.

"What'd you get?" Yuu said,

"Me?" Kaede said looking at it.. "Aww... Kawaii!" It was a uniform and cat ears. The skirt was a checkered red skirt, white blouse with frills and a maroon blazer with a brooch of a cherry blossom with pink gems. Her shoes was dark brown with black long socks. There's a red ribbon too and a cute black leather notebook and a maroon fountain pen.

"Number 15!" Narumi said as Mikan looked up. She stood from her seat and began walking towards Narumi. "Gambate ne, Mikan-chan?" Narumi said as Mikan smiled and nodded. She took her costume and looked at it... Her right eye twitched in horror...

A WAITRESS DRESS!

"What the-?" Mikan said looking at her costume... She sighed as she sat at her table... At least her costume's not a dog or an elephant...

"Look Sakura-san! I'm a mad doctor!" Yuu said wearing a strange head piece, lab coat and some dissecting kit with a dark background making others scream or sweatdrop...

"Hey polka-dots... What'd you get?" A voice behind Mikan said... Mikan froze. Natsume Hyuuga...

"None of your business..." Mikan said blushing,

"What're you blushing about?" Natsume said getting her costume...

"Damn you.." Mikan said gripping her sword.

Natsume smirked and opened the plastic cover... It showed a light pink (Like a cherry blossom) frilly apron that had a ribbon on it. Then the waitress dress was a black sleeveless dress until her knees and underneath is a light pink puffy blouse. Her shoes were white with straps and long black socks. Her head band was frilly with ribbons on it. (Ribbons were pink) Then there was an orange platter.

"Wow..." Kaede said smiling,

"Like this'll look great on you." Natsume said,

"I could say the same on YOUR costume..." Mikan muttered as she smirked, _'But that doesn't make me not use that stupid outfit... Aw, god.' _

"Whatever," Natsume said...

"Like, Natsu-kun! Look at MY dress?" Misa said hugging Natsume...

She wore a mini skirted cat-eared nurse outfit and long black stockings with white strapped sandals. She had a cat tail and held a stethoscope. Misa winked at teh boys who swooned... Sumire on the other hand went up to them and winked at Natsume... God... (Slaps forehead)... Um-- Anyway, she was wearing a short-skirted gown and high heeled strapped-sandals. She had a bonnet and wore lots of make-up.

"What is she, a dead mummy?" Mikan said smirking as Kaede just smiled...

"Now everyone, let's vote for our---" Narumi said but got cut off by a force... Water.

"Oh no..." Mikan said who wanted to run but Kaede stopped her.

"It's Hiroshi Takei-kun." Kaede said smiling...

"Damn it.." Mikan said as she tried to arm herself with her sword.

"Hiroshi? That flirt guy?" Hotaru asked with a monotone voice.

"Yes..." Mikan said, "Who won't stop bugging me..."

"Mika-koi!" a voice said, (Koi means love)

"Oh lord god, save me..." Mikan begged,

A wave of water blasted out of the classroom door. Natsume activated his Alice around the class as Hiroshi made an entrance. For a cocky bastard, he was really cute. **(A/N: Hehe... He looks like Dark Mousy from DN angel**!) He had black hair and was wearing their uniform but his outer jacket was open and his white sleeves were opened by two buttons showing his chest a bit. His skin tone matched him a lot with his blue orbs boring at the class... The girls started screaming at his sight but Hiro didn't care and walked to Mikan.

"You..." Mikan said glaring,

"Aw, Mikan... You forgot about me? I'm your boyfriend!" Hiro said smirking making the girls turn silent and Natsume clenching his fist with...

**Jealousy?**

* * *

_Jealousy_ is a very strong word... Too strong for Natsume to handle? Find out on the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9: Water master

**Taste for revenge?**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts and dreams_

**"..." - flashback**

**_"..." - technique _**

A/N: Hey people... I've been pretty busy with school things but finally, I have updated! Yay! I actually don't know what chapter I should stop... Maybe a lot of chapters! Well, read on! I'm very sorry for the mistakes on the chapter numbers.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Water master**

Everyone stared to Mikan to Hiro... Mikan glared but Hiro just smirked.

"Ah... Hiro-kun! You came to Japan without telling us?" Narumi said,

"Narumi-sensei, Midori-sensei..." Hiro said,

Kaede smiled and said, "Minna-san, Hiro's our student at USA Alice academy.

"Just decided to visit my Mikan..." Hiro said smirking,

"Shut up, idiot. I already said "no" to you..." Mikan said glaring,

"Now, now... Mikan-chan, let Hiro stay as long as he wants. Do you want to join our 1-week festival?" Narumi said as he glanced at Mikan who shook her head vigorously...

"Yeah, okay!" Hiro said as the girls started to cheer..** (A/N: But not as much as Natsume's and Ruka's...! But there are more at US.) **

Mikan slapped her forehead as she groaned in frustration. Why? Everything was getting worse and worse... Why Lord? WHY... All she did was say no to him when he asked for her to be his girlfriend and he started to stalk her! Even if she defeated him on a duel wit their Alice...

"Hiro, sit there..." Narumi said pointing the chair beside Ruka's.

"Right," He said walking there... He gave a smile to Ruka who just smiled back. Meanwhile, Natsume wasn't happy about this at all. He started to curse mentally.

"Now... Anyone wants to suggest any cafe name?" Narumi said,

Sumire raised her hand.

"The merry maids' cafe... The boys can be some chef or attractions... Or a hot waiter." Sumire said,

Misato raised her hand,

"Beach-kind of cafe! Everyone wears a swimsuit..." Misato said,

Some cooed...

Hotaru raised her hand,

"I object. It's idiotic since we have costumes..."

"Imai-san has a point..." Narumi said as Misato glared at Hotaru who just stared.

Kokoroyomi raised his hand.

Anna raised her and,

Nonoko raised her had,

"Fortune telling cafe." Koko said,

"Future kind of cafe..." Nonoko said,

"Funny cafe! Comedy..." Anna said,

Narumi nodded each suggestion and smiled at Kaede, "Any suggestions?"

Kaede waved her hands dismissively, "Nope... None... Maybe a no-panty cafe... Ahahaha..."

Some started to whistle and cheer...

Mikan glared at Kaede and raised her hand...

Everyone fell silent as Natsume and Hiro watched her,

"Why don't we just have a restaurant with different themes all over the place..." Mikan said, "You know, different room, different person."

Everyone started to agree but Misato objected,

" NO WAY! It's so idiotic!" Misa said,

"Actually, I think it's nice..." Sumire said but got stopped by Misa's cold glare,

"The only one idiotic is you, aho." Hotaru said who was concentrated on fixing and oiling her baka gun.

Misa started to get annoyed and sat down...

"Then that cafe it is! Let's call it the " Alice cafe"! Everyone agree?" Narumi said as almost everyone nodded.

It was Lunch time for everyone as Mikan started walking angrily at the halls and bumped at someone. She looked up and saw Natsume. She sighed and stood up, "Good, it's only you." She said, "Quick, hide me..."

Natsume raised his right eyebrow and heard a voice, "Hey, Mikan..." Natsume's head started to hallucinate.

**-Insert-cue-hallucination- **

_INSERT background drama music_

A man wearing a lab coat and a strange head visor that had a strange robotic arm smirked at the slender figure taped at the chair wearing a yellow gown...

"Hi-Hiro-kun...?" Mikan stuttered as Hiro smirked and walked slowly towards Mikan...

"Mikan..." Hiro said with a creepy husky voice holding a proposal ring.

"Hi-Hiro? AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed,

End of Movie...

Credit rolls saying:

Thinker: Natsume Hyuuga  
Director: Natsume Hyuuga  
Maker: Natsume Hyuuga  
producer: Natsume Hyuuga  
actors: Mikan and Hiro

And so on...

**(a/n: I thought it was funny at Midori no hibi so I tried it here! hehe...)**

**-end of hallucination- **

Natsume's body started to turn really hot of anger and grabbed Mikan to a hiding place.

"Where are we going, Hyuuga?" Mikan said with total confusion,

"To a hiding place, of course…" Natsume said rolling his eyes while trying to keep his cool…

It was a big building saying "Alice Cafe"... That was pretty fast to build even if t was just minutes ago they debated. Isn't Narumi strange...?

Natsume shook his head about his thought and ran to the elevator when he heard the voice of Hiro. Mikan quickly clicked the 5th floor as the elevator began to move up...

_Old 50's music playing at the elevator_

Natsume stared at the mere reflection of his face and saw Mikan looking up. There was a thud... The sounds stopped. The lights of the elevator started to blink as the whole elevator stopped.

This can't be happening...

Mikan looked at the digital computer saying "Stuck"...

She was stuck.

Stuck with Natsume Hyuuga..

In the ELEVATOR.

"Oh God..." Mikan said as her heart beat started to move faster than before. This is getting worse and worse by the minute... "Hy-Hyuuga..."

"Hm?"

"We're... We're stuck in an elevator." Mikan said trying to click the open button.

Natsume's head moved swiftly to look at Mikan.

"I'll just burn..." Natsume said but stopped as he recalled Mikan and him stuck at the haunted house. Mikan said that you can't burn it down or hit it because they worked hard for it. Natsume shook his head and sat down. 'Let's just wait for someone to get us..."

"Okay..." Mikan said, "At least we won't get to hear that song…"

Natsume smirked but the two were nervous.

Mikan and Natsume knew that there are romance stories where you get suck in the elevator but this is just ridiculous. This is called the REAL life... And they both know that. What'll happen next?

* * *

**End of chapter 9**

Oh yeah people... After another chapter is the 3 chapter festival! Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter! Next up is Stuck in an elevator! See you!


	10. Chapter 10: A belief

**Taste for revenge?**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts and dreams_

**"..." - flashback**

**_"..." - technique _**

A/N: Hi everyone.. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A belief**

Mikan's heart beat began to rise as the uncomfortable silence came... This is the second time she was with him stuck in a place. She shook it off and took her talisman. Natsume glanced at Mikan as she bit her thumb and write some symbols in Chinese. He rolled his eyes and casted fire at his finger while reading his pocket book manga. The talisman glowed and flew up in front of Mikan for a light.

They watched each other at the corner of their eyes and finally, Mikan spoke.

"D-do you know what time it is, Hyuuga?" Mikan said,

"No."

"Right..."

Another bag of silence came out... A few minutes has passed after Mikan spoke then Natsume looked at Mikan and said, "Oi..."

"Hai?" Mikan said looking at him,

"Could you stop calling me Hyuuga? It's really annoying." Natsume said glaring,

Mikan blushed a bit and said, "What do you want me to call you?"

Natsume's cheeks flushed a bit and said, "N-Natsume will be fine,"

Mikan smiled and said, "Right, Natsume-kun."

"N-ne, Natsume-kun?"

"Nani?"

"You haven't change at all..."

"I could have said the same thing to you..."

"Hehe..." Mikan said as Natsume's eyes traveled to her thinking that it was a sensitive subject.

"Natsume-kun.. So... How was the school when I went out? You seem to have lots of girlfriends now..." Mikan said,

"Well Ruka told me to.." Natsume said rolling his eyes remember what Ruka did.

_Ruka stared at the quiet Natsume looking at the window that dropped his manga. He was like that since 2 months when Mikan left. Ruka felt sympathy... Natsume seems to just thinking about her and only her... That girl named Mikan Sakura. Ruka told Hotaru about it and she told him he's the one who mostly misses Mikan... _

_Ruka thought Natsume just misses Mikan as a friend and want someone to tease. I guess there's more to it... _

_But he wasn't sure. Ruka wasn't sure of his theory... _

_After days of observing, Ruka knew that Natsume did thought of Mikan. Not as a friend but as... _

_"Hey, Ruka." Natsume said, _

_Ruka snapped out of it and looked at the 13 year old Natsume. _

_"Huh?" Ruka said, _

_"You were thinking deeply for some reason. What's up?" Natsume said, _

_Ruka smiled... He was still on earth. "Nothing..." _

_It was nearly dismissal as Natsume watched the cherry blossoms fall down. This was when that time where Mikan asks him about the whole Hotaru moving thing... He sat down beside the tree and leaned on it. No use thinking about it... She's there at _ _USA_

_Not at _ _Japan_

_Not at the _ _Alice__ academy... _

_Not with their class... _

_Not with **him**, Natsume Hyuuga... _

_He shook it off and tried to read his manga but his mind started to go back to Mikan... Does he... Does he miss her? _

_It can't be possible. This is THE Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about. The one who is also known as the Kuroi Neko... The black cat... He doesn't care about that aho at all. The stupid, clumsy, strange, funny, sweet, kind... Wait... That baka, polka-dotted panties girl, Mikan. _

_'Shit.. I can't take her out of my mind...' Natsume thought putting down his book... _

**_"Natsume-kun!" Mikan's voice rang at his head... _**

_"This is not working." Natsume said, _

_"What's not working?" Ruka said who appeared behind him. Of course, Natsume didn't jump but was surprised that he didn't sense Ruka's presence. He must been preoccupied about **Mikan**. _

_"Nothing." _

_There was silence... _

_"You know..." Ruka started as Natsume looked at him... "Maybe I could make a suggestion." _

_"...Nani?" _

_"I was thinking of you having a girlfriend... You know, to take **her **out of your head for a while." Ruka said as if he read his mind. _

_For a while, Natsume thought it was Kokoroyomi in a Ruka outfit but... No. It was Ruka... He's the only one who could have known a lot about me.. _

_"Girlfriend?" _

_"Well...?" _

_"...Fine... But just to take it out. I'm not thinking about her." Natsume muttered, _

_Ruka smiled... Ruka knew his own theory was correct. The theory that Natsume thinks about Mikan in another way... Something special. Yet, he doesn't know it yet. But Ruka knows that Mikan can't be replaced in Natsume's heart even if he has more than 50 girlfriends. _

Ruka...

He should be finding me with Hotaru and maybe Kaede...

There was a small bang at the elevator door... Can it be someone? Natsume looked at Mikan.. Mikan's eyes narrowed. For a few seconds, her eyes widen as she whispered, "Oh no... Not them..."

"What did you say, baka?" Natsume said but before Mikan can answer, the banging got a little louder.

"QUICK, SHIELD YOURSELF!" Mikan demanded as there was a rumble and the elevator door got smashed into bits by a huge metal that was pointed. Natsume activated his Alice as Mikan dodge beside Natsume... A figure of a woman came in with black hair and blood red eyes... Mikan and Natsume started to jump outside and ran as quickly as they can to a hideout...

The figure started to walk... It then fastened its pace and ran like a swift cat at night...Her eyes glowed... Eyes like a snake... Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume panted a bit as they hid in a dark corner...

"What was that?" Natsume said narrowing his eyes.

"Shh!" Mikan said as footsteps started to walk slowly at their place...

The sound of high heeled shoes went towards their spot... A small sweat bead fell at Mikan's head. The foot steps stopped then started to move past them... Mikan sighed but her sword fell...

Silence...

"Baka..." Natsume said glaring at Mikan.

The soot steps started to walk towards them again...

The figure smirked...

"Mikan-chan!"

"Yo!"

"Sakura-san! Natsume!"

"Stop being so noisy."

"Sorry, Hotaru-san."

The figure glared at the silhouettes and vanished... The shadows came closer revealing Kaede, Hotaru, Ruka and Hiro. Natsume stood up quickly as Mikan dusted her skirt and took her sword...

"There you are!" Kaede said, "We've been looking for you two..."

"We practically went all over the whole building." Ruka said,

"What were you two doing in this place..." Hotaru said pretending to not know.

The two blushed and looked at each other.. They then looked away. Mikan stopped blushing and gave a serious face. How could they be here? She thought she destroyed them already. I guess they have to prepare...

Somewhere at an office.

"Hmmm..." A man said as two bodyguards were at his back.

At his table was some pictures, his CDs and different files. Yes, it's Rio...

"Well... I accept, Mr. Rutherford. We'll be planning this plot to destroy the Alice Academy together then." Rio said as he put the file at his table and stood up casually. He went up to the chestnut brown haired person with emerald eyes. They both shook hands as Rutherford smirked.

"Yes.. We will destroy it. And we will get the top students." The man named Miroku

Takeshi Rutherford said, "I will get Sakura Mikan of course. She is a precious jewel who can bring great danger to this world..."

He touched the picture of Mikan Sakura and threw it at the desk.

This will spice things up a bit, don't you think?

* * *

**End of chapter 10 **

Hehe... I like it! Please review... Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Café trouble

**Taste for revenge? **

**By: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **Mikan had a very hard time in elementary... She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend... She tries to cook up some revenge but what happens if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga?

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts and dreams_

**"..." - flashback **

**_"..." - technique _**

**A/N:** Hey people... I've been pretty busy with school things but finally, I have updated! Yay! I actually don't know what chapter I should stop... Maybe a lot of chapters! Well, read on! I'm very sorry for the mistakes on the chapter numbers.

**Chapter 10: Cafe trouble **

The festival has now arrived as every single level in the Alice academy seems to be having different booths that are very extraordinary and original. Let's get going to Mikan's class...

Everyone looked at Misa and Sumire as they both wear their outfits. It was just 30 minutes until the opening ceremony... Mikan raised her left eyebrow and continued reading her book muttering "idiots" under her breath as she shook her head.

"Ne, Mikan-chan?" a voice said,

Mikan looked up and saw Kaede and Hotaru in their costumes,

"You look good in that... High school uniform, Kaede-san.. And Hotaru... You look... Hotaru." Mikan said with a sweatdrop, "Hey, where's Tobita?"

Yuu looked at them with strange robotic like arms at his head and looking all like a mad scientist making the others get scared and Mikan sweatdrop.

"AHH! A MAD SCIENTIST!" Kaede said,

"err-- Be careful with that thing." Mikan said sweatdropping,

Yuu blinked..

"Eh?"

"Now stop changing the subject. The point is, why aren't you wearing your costume?" Hotaru said as she glanced at Kaede who was about to say it then smiled at Hotaru.

"It's idiotic.."

"Really?" Yuu said,

"The only idiotic here is you. 30 more minutes and the ceremony will start." Kaede said,

"But..."

"But you should." Yuu said smiling,

"Mikan--" Kaede said but was stopped by Hotaru,

"Just go." Hotaru said,

Mikan rolled her eyes and lazily walked out of the classroom clutching her "idiotic" costume.

-BATHROOM-

Mikan was having difficulty trying to put the button at her back in.

"Minna-san! 10 more minutes 'till the ceremony will start!" Chise's voice chirped at the speakers as the words "Stupid" came out like Chiho's voice in the sidelines..

Mikan chuckled a bit then realized what Chise said.

"Oh crap..." Mikan said as she hurriedly fixed her clothes and ran fast. She took out a yellow paper and bit her thumb. She then wrote Chinese letters as she started to chant... Mikan glowed and began to ran faster than normally... She pushed some people out. The people though thought Mikan was a big gust of wind. She slowed down as she caught sight of her classmates coming out of the classroom. She sighed but realized that she was going to bump something...

Crash.

Mikan's eyes opened as she could hear heartbeats... She slowly look up and saw a glaring Natsume... Wait-- Glaring Natsume! This is just great... _'Oh I know what he'll say.. Watch--'_

"--Where you're going, ichigo pantsu. (strawberry panties)" Natsume said,

_'See.' _Mikan thought as she stood up and looked at Natsume dusting his pants. She blushed as she saw Natsume in his business suit. She mentally shook her head.

Girls started to scream as Natsume walked back to the class.

"Kyaa! It's Natsume-kun!" A girl said,

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"And as always, Ruka and Natsume are all in the top for the ladies!" Kaede said chuckling,

"What do they see in them, though?" Hotaru said,

"I made a survey and mostly said for Natsume he's the popular, fearsome, ferocious, Natsume Hyuuga!"

"Well the only thing I see is a boastful, arrogant, perverted verbal-attacker that is really annoying when you get close to him... That stupid Natsume-kun."

"Did-Did you say Natsume-kun?" Kaede said blinking,

"You forgot to say cold." Hotaru said, "Oh. You're here already.."

"Could it be.. Our little Mikan has fallen for the fearsome Natsume Hyuuga-san?" Kaede said grinning,

Mikan blushed...

Some guys turned towards their direction and saw the blushing Mikan..

"Wow.. Look at Sakura-san!" A guy said,

"She looks hotter than Misa!"

"And Sumire!"

Guys started to roam around Mikan who just look startled..

"Err..." Mikan said sweatdropping.

Kaede smiled as Hotaru glanced at Natsume who was clenching his fist. Yep, it's jealous alright...

The door busts open as they all looked who it is.

Hiroshi and Konoka.

"Everyone! Narumi-sensei said to go to the ceremony!" Hiro said as he gave a salute to the girls while winking making them squeal.

"Urggh... It's Hiro." Mikan muttered bitterly,

"Wow... You look fabulous, Mikan." Hiro said with a charming smile.

"How come you're the only one without costume?" Mikan said glaring,

"You do know I didn't pick," Hiro said smirking as he went closer cupping her chin. Natsume tried to put fire on his hair but was blocked by water as Narumi came out.

"Let's get going!" Narumi said,

**Takeshi Rutherford. **

He's a mysterious man with an unknown reason on ruling the USA anti-Alice organization. He was a novelist before and created different kinds of books filled with mystery. His Alice?

Metal.

He was the top anti-Alice organization in USA because of his Alice and is now at Japan trying to get what HE wants.

Sakura Mikan.

He even agreed to do it with Rio. Takeshi stared at Rio who was singing his new song... They're both young but compared with the age, Takeshi was older. Right now, Takeshi is watching Rio use his Alice at a glassed room. Only a few more weeks until the day. He sends spies and other guards to try capturing Natsume and killing the others. He needs Natsume to lure Mikan. You see, Mikan is had to capture so he goes to the weakness.

The song faded as Takeshi and Rio smirked...

When that day comes, Mikan's hope will be lost.

-Festival-

_POOFF! POOFF! POOFF!_

The Smoked fire works displayed the colors as the musical band starts to play.

"Welcome to the Alice 1-week festival and only for this festival ne, Chiho-chan?" Chise said at her microphone.

"Yes." Chiho said nodding once. "And we would like to thank the head master and the head staff, Jinno-sensei."

Jinno bowed robotically as Tsubasa sweatdropped and said, "Well anyway, Misaki, Chise, Chiho... We should introduce ourselves! I'm Andou Tsubasa!"

"Misaki here!"

"Chise!"

"Chiho."

"And we're the hosts of this 1-week festival!" They all said as everyone starts to cheer...

Mikan shook her head as she felt a weird aura... She observed everyone strange and caught Natsume's eyes. Natsume and Mikan blushed then looked away. Mikan's eyes widen as she saw the strange figure last time at the cafe. Yup, it's definitely them.. How come they're there? You mean **he's **still alive?

"Nee-chan.." Konoka said tugging her skirt, pointing at Misaki.

"You there! With that cute waitress outfit!" Misaki said grinning,

"And you, with the cool business clothes!" Chise said as the two spotlights came to them.

"Yes, you two! You'll be the ones who'll open the festival! Come on stage now!" Tsubasa said,

Mikan looked at Hotaru and Kaede who nodded. Mikan then glanced at Natsume who looked like it was no big deal... Mikan observed closer and saw a small tint of pink at his cheeks... Is he... blushing? No...

The two went to the stage as Chiho and Chise gave them two ribbons. What the hell?

They were black and white.

"Tie them at your wrist then tie them together... I know it means _love_ but it's for the opening." Chiho instructed them.

Mikan clutched her sword with annoyance as she felt Tsubasa smirking and Misaki laughing.

They did so as Mikan and Natsume looked at each other.

"Oi..." Natsume said,

Mikan looked at him.

"Nani?"

"You look good in that dress..." Natsume whispered as his eyes disappeared.

No one heard it but Mikan as the smoked fire works started to explode in the sky as the head master cut the ribbon... The ribbon then turned to ravens and doves at it flew to the sky. The 1-week festival has now arrived!

Natsume and Mikan then disappeared from the streamers falling from the stage and appeared at their regular seats.

"You may now enjoy your day here at the Alice academy." The head master proclaimed as everyone started to cheer.

The woman with black hair and lavender smirked and gave a cue to a man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sakura Mikan, eh?" The man said, "I thought we'll be getting Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Two is better,"

The man smirked at her idea as they both disappeared from the crowd.

The cafe ran as smoothly as it was expected. It was a great hit... Lots of people came and visit to taste the great food mostly made by Hiro. Sumire and Misato winked at the men going into the cafe.

"Welcome to our cafe!" Sumire said,

"Enjoy your stay here!" Misa said waving at them.

Yuu and Ruka bowed at them and of course, the men were scared with Yuu's costume.

"Ahh!" Some said,

"Your area will be at room 242." Yuu said smiling, "Let Ruka show you there."

Ruka, who was wearing a king's outfit, smiled at them and showed them to the elevator.

Mikan sighed...

This is not her day.

Mikan glanced at Natsume who was reading a shounen manga with his feet at the table. At least it's not Hiro..

**-Cue-hallucination- **

**_"My lovely Mikan..." Hiro said wearing a wedding groom outfit holding a ring while Mikan at the corner holding a crucifix._ **

**_"Die you demon!" Mikan muttered,_ **

**-End- **

Mikan shivered just thinking about it. She glanced at Natsume who wasn't there anymore. Mikan blinked... A shadow lurked at her back. She then felt a gun at her head. Is it **him**?

_Bang!_

Air exploded as Mikan glared at Natsume's emotionless face. Mikan snatched the toy gun...

"Natsume-kun..." Mikan said,

"You were dazing off..." Natsume said shrugging like nothing happened.

Mikan looked up as she heard a beep.

A screen then popped out with words imprinted on it, "2 costumers; male & female"

"I guess we have some costumers to feed." Mikan said as Natsume nodded once, still bored.

-Back there down at main hall-

Misato smiled as Sumire winked at the man and woman with no expression. The man had blonde hair and green eyes as the woman had long black hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Welcome!" The girls said,

The two nodded once and entered. Yuu smiled at them and said, "Welcome--"

"I'm looking for Sakura Mikan-san." The man with blonde hair said with an accented British voice.

"Umm... Alright." Yuu said as he bowed. "Midori-sensei will lead you the way."

Kaede smiled at them as the two gave hidden glares. Kaede bowed as she led them to the elevator.

The elevator door closes as it made a thud and moved up...

Silence...

Kaede, who was still smiling then said, "I see you two are here sent by him, eh?"

The two just remained silent...

The woman's eyes turned red like snake ones and her hand turned into steel blade. The woman tried to hit Kaede who dodged it by jumping, landing at the steel blade.. Smirking. Kaede drew her sword and slashed the steel into pieces. The man glared as another man like him appeared... He has a doppelganger. The doppelganger was wearing black as the other was white... They then started to throw stakes at Kaede. Kaede sliced them and took them by hand. The elevator door opened as Kaede started to run. The woman's hand turned back to steel and sliced Kaede's glasses in half. Kaede still ran throwing the old stakes back hitting the doppelganger... Kaede banged the door open in Mikan and Natsume's room.

"Kaede-san?" Mikan said with confusion.

"Where's your glasses?" Natsume said as he raised his right eyebrow. Kaede just smiled as the two came in busting the door (The doppelganger wasn't there anymore)...

Mikan glared at them as she stayed into her sword position, drawing her sword. It had to be now... Mikan glanced at Natsume and whispered some words. Natsume nodded once as Mikan then raised her sword chanting some words.

_**"Legendary sword: Holy slash!" **_Mikan said,

Mikan's sword flashed blue as an icicle gust of wind came after a weird boomerang light hit the two. The two closed their eyes from the blinding light as Natsume threw fireballs at them. They tried to shield themselves as the tree got away..

"You better explain this, polka-dots..." Natsume said,

"Later.." Mikan said as she turned to her dark form.

"We'll start with the first... We know them in USA. Actually, they work with someone we know. And their powers are no ordinary Alice that Mikan can't take out with her nullifying Alice. That's why she had to train..." Kaede said as she glanced at the two who was coming towards them. Kaede drew her sword once again as she chanted out the words,**_ "Magical fiery dragon: Dance of the night!"_ **

A shape of a dragon formed out of her sword that was created by firfe and showered upon the two.. The lady created a shield with her metal hand and shifted it into a gun. She then tried to shoot them but Mikan blocked them with her sword.

"Right now, we need help." Mikan said as she turned left. Natsume threw a fire spear at the door showing Hotaru and Ruka.

"Nogi-san! Imai-san!" Kaede said,

Before they even say anything, stakes started to rip the door out showing the two villains smirking. Ruka summoned some animals in his side as Hotaru shot them with a baka gun. The woman with snake red eyes created a shield out of metal to block it.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Hotaru glared at the woman and man. The man then duplicated again and threw numerous stakes to Ruka. Natsume ran and took all of the stakes without hitting his best friend. "Hurry! Let's get out..." Mikan said with a serious tone as bit her thumb and started to write on the yellow rectangular paper in Chinese with her blood. She threw the 3 at the air as it glowed... The whole room turned into a maze.

"An illusion talisman..." The woman hissed,

"This is very unexpected." The man said,

"Yes, very..." The doppelganger said,

"Prepare yourself..." Kaede said to them,

They nodded once.

The woman then raised her hand as her long black dress flowed through the wind... Thousands of metal figures appeared from the ground and a huge one with stakes.

"Those metal figures again?" Mikan said,

The woman glared at Mikan as she pointed at them. The metal figures started to dash towards Mikan. Mikan glared back as she quickly told everyone what to do. They were speechless with her plan but approved of it anyway...

"Ready.." Kaede said,

"Set... GO!" Mikan said as she ran towards them.

Kaede threw talismans that turned into metal. Natsume created them in fire as the landed in the metal figures making them melt. Hotaru watched Mikan jump up and sliced the 2 figures in half with her sword. She slashed and slashed them as Ruka asked the lion to get Mikan. Mikan hoped on to the lion as it sprang to the walls. Ruka was busy controlling the lion; he didn't notice the figure about to hit him. Hotaru shot her baka gun at it as Ruka thanked her. Meanwhile, Natsume ran towards the man and threw fire balls at him. The man quickly dodged it and a sweat bead fell at his face... This'll be harder then he thought.

Hotaru's invention came looking all robotic cute like as it blocked the steel and stakes unstoppably from coming. Kaede went inside its circular hand as its arms turned into springs and went all the way towards the huge metal figure with stakes. The circular sphere opened and showed Kaede holding a bow. (A/N: Her sword can turn into one.) A fireball then came out in the middle of the bow and turned into an arrow... She then released the arrow that was multiplying. It shot the huge figure down. Kaede bowed and went back in as the robot turned into a top hitting all the remaining and jumped up. The robot turned into a huge hover board with Kaede and went back to Hotaru's side. Mikan however was still with the lion and sliced the other stakes and created a chant. "Since you're not Natsume-kun, I'll make this hard for you..." Mikan whispered,

_**"Ice fang sword: Chaos of a hundred flowers!" **_She chanted,

Icicle petals fell like comets and turned as sharp as knives, hitting the woman. The woman tried to dodge it but her metal hand got cut again. Ruka jumped up and got a ride from the falcon and glided through the air watching Hotaru throwing some small cannon balls and hit some metal figures. Ruka jumped down and shot the other metal figures with a real gun created by Hotaru. He landed beside Hotaru as Hotaru dashed towards the metal figures and hit them with the horse shoe glove then shot them in the face with the baka gun. Ruka ran the opposite direction and shot twice the other metal figure then felt the metal figure at his back. He jumped up and shot it in the air... He landed beside Hotaru again, smiling.

The man smirked at Natsume as Natsume's body aura turned into fire. He then landed a punch on the man but dodged it by a stake. The stake melted as Natsume smirked. The man jumped back to his original position as Natsume did also.. Natsume threw fire daggers to the man as the man rolled to dodge it. His sleeve was then torn. Before the man could even see anything, Natsume was just in front of him... Kaede walked to the doppelganger with a serious face... She dodged every stake by just moving left then right then ducked. She walked pass the metal figure after slicing it. She felt another figure at her back and jumped... She then kicked it to the ground then made it turn into pieces. She walked back to the doppelganger that was backing away.

Too late.

She grabbed the collar of the doppelganger and sliced his body in half then disappeared. Mikan's dark aura began to glow again and started to slice the woman but the woman's arm turned into a gun. She shot Mikan twice but Mikan dodged it. Mikan sliced the gun in half then automatically put a talisman at her chest then the woman stopped moving. Mikan threw another one, landing on the man. It was a talisman to make the body not move at all...

It was done.

The whole room turned back to normal as the illusion talisman disapeared...

"What was that?" Ruka said,

"This is getting strange." Hotaru said,

"Spill it, baka." Natsume said,

Kaede looked at Mikan who just slowly looked at them and said, "The USA anti-Alice organization's back... And now cooperating with someone."

"But who?" Kaede said thinking hard.

Silence.

Natsume's head shot up then looked at them with a serious face, "...Rio."

Everyone then turned silent.

**End of chapter 10 **

**A/N: **Oh my god! Sorry for the very long hiatus! I'M SORRY! I have exams.. Well anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Intense training!

**Taste for revenge? **

**By: Digitalwing **

**Summary:**Mikan had a very hard time in elementary. She then had to move in USA to train herself and now after 3 years she's back with a new attitude and friend. She wants revenge but what if she falls for her worst enemy, Natsume Hyuuga? And to add things worse, the USA anti-Alice organization wants Mikan in their hands!

"..." - Words

_'...' - thoughts and dreams_

**"..." - Flashback **

_**"..." - Technique **_

**A/N:** Wow. Everyone still reviews! I decided to continue so here it is. I changed my mind—the festival will stop. Oh, and due to so many OCs, I will erase some. I also think I made Mikan a bit hateful to the viewers so I'll fix her. Oh, and there's fluffs ahead between Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Festival canceled- intense training!**

"Hai. The Anti-Alice organization has set foot in Japan. No need for back up. I will send Chise and Chiho back for more information. We can handle here and if there is any help needed, I shall call back. Yokai." Kaede closed her phone and clenched it. She knew that they would come. Obviously, even Mikan's not ready for it. The only way to do it is to train them along with her other friends here in the Alice Academy. There is not much time before they will commit another assault. She slid her phone to her black bag and took her sword. She can't let her guard down, that's for sure.

"Chiho! Chise!" Kaede said out loud as two forms emitted from the shadow and flashed in front of Kaede.

"Hai, Kaede-sama?" their formality increased greatly for respect. "Chiho, have you recorded all the information?"

"Hai." Chiho took a dark blue folder and mechanically showed it to Kaede who nodded in pure approval. "Also, Kaede-sama, we have arranged our transportation and we will guard the message." Chise assured. "We will deliver it and let no one know except the headmaster." Chiho added,

"Good. You may go." Kaede replied as the two nodded and vanished. She sighed and looked at the violet sky.

--

The day grew by instantly as Natsume leaned at the school wall looking rather annoyed. "Why are we here?"

"Yes, there must be an explanation why we are excused from class." Ruka said. It just started when Kaede came to the classroom to have a brief talk with Narumi then he just told us to go out of the classroom for an assembly. So far, the people who were here are Andou Tsubasa, Imai Hotaru, Tobita Yuu, Shoda Sumire, Harada Misaki, Hijiri Youichi, Sakura Mikan (with Konoka), Hyuuga Natsume, Takei Hiroshi and Kaede Midori.

"Kaede-san, what happened to Chise and Chiho?" Mikan asked as she stroked Konoka's hair,

"Hmm… How should I put this?" Kaede said smiling while giving a thinking pose, "I will be training all of you!"

This leaded the group with confusion. "Training? For what reason?" Sumire crossed her arms in irritation as she tapped her foot.

"The main reason is to not to let any one of you die and make you strong enough to protect the academy with your new trained power!" Kaede smiled,

"So let me get this straight! You excused us from class that can actually effect our grade just for some thing about protecting the school when it already has people with alice." Misaki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she shoved her right hand to her hip.

Kaede opened her eyes revealing a serious look. "Something like that."

"This is stupid." Hotaru muttered out while fixing her new invention.

"No, what I mean is that I chose all of you for a special mission. You already know what had happened at the festival. Those people from the Anti-Alice organization at USA are cooperating with this man named Rio. That is why we need to train." Kaede said, "If not, I don't know what will happen."

"Eh?? You mean they're here in Japan??!" Hiro's jaw dropped,

Mikan nodded once, "Yes."

"So everyone, I already said it to the headmaster so don't you worry about your grades!" Kaede smiled, "Everyone agreed?"

"I agree on the training. I have unfinished bussiness with that organization." Mikan's eyes narrowed as she gripped her sword. "Oh, me too!!!" Hiro smiled as he winked at Mikan who just sweatdropped in embarrasment.

"I—I agree too!" Yuu said smiling, "I think we can do it. You should too, Sumire-san. You did help Sakura-san in rescuing Hyuuga-kun." Sumire blinked for a while then smiled, "Sou!! I'll agree on this one!"

Tsubasa smiled, "Maybe we should too. I can't just stand and do anything. You in, Misaki?"

"Yeah, of course!!" Misaki grinned, "This might be in for our grades too."

"If that's the case, maybe I should too." Ruka smiled and looked at Hotaru. "How about you?" Hotaru stared then looked back at her invention. "No, I'd rather not risk my grade." Ruka frowned at that, "Hotaru, are you sure?" She just stared at Ruka then looked away with a small blush, "Fine…" He smiled, "That's good!"

Kaede looked at Natsume, "Natsume-san?"

"Hn." Natsume muttered, "I'll do it since my best friend is…"

"Then Youichi-kun will too! That settles that." Kaede smiled,

There was a silence.

"So, how do we start the training?" Tsubasa asked,

"No, we need to discuss first." Kaede said as she signaled them to sit down. "We'll skip the introducing part since I already know who you guys are." She walked to them and asked, "Do you know what alice is and what classifications are there?"

Yuu raised his hand, " Alices are abilities that special humans have."

"Correct." Kaede smiled, " There are five types of Alices. The Latent Ability, Techincal, Somatic, Special ability and the dangerous ability. That's how you got separated in groups, ne?"

Ruka nodded, "Yeah."

"What you don't know is that you can connect your Alice with ki."

"Ki? What's that?" Sumire let out a frustrated voice

"In Chinese, it's called "qi" meaning life force or spiritual energy." Mikan explained. Kaede nodded as she looked at Mikan, "Can you demonstrate to us?"

Mikan sighed, "I suppose I should. One thing you should know is that the ki explained in texts are different from the ki formed in an alice." Withdrawing her sword, she showed it to the group. "You can either use a weapon to extract your ki into it or use your body." Kaede explained. "Mikan puts her alices to weapons just like me. I'll demonstrate using your body while Mikan uses a sword." She signaled Mikan.

"Wait, isn't that dangerous when you're unarmed??" Tsubasa said as he saw Mikan smirk.

Before Mikan even knew it, she saw something that was most likely a foot head towards her. As expected, the she jumped up to avoid the sudden hit while Kaede, who was the number one suspect of the owner of the foot, grinned at her in a friendly way. "Good work, Mikan." She commented after landing at a nearby tree. Mikan rolled her eyes, "Ki." Kaede blinked, "Ah!! Yes, right away!" She performed an indigenous Chinese movement with her hand as an aura revealed around her that was most likely her Alice conserved in her Ki.

Mikan's sword shared the same aura in a different color. "I'm all set." Kaede smiled, "You can start." Mikan smirked as she flashed towards Kaede, brining her sword towards Kaede's throat. Tsubasa looked at Misaki, "I don't think she'll surpass that." Misaki furrowed her eyebrows, "What's with Midori-sensei?" Kaede, who seemed fine with all of it, blocked it with her two fingers. _**"Hand seal no. 6: Wind Dragon's protection."**_

Mikan escaped from Kaede's grip and made a move, _**"Dance wildly, gust of icy wind: winged slash ice!" **_--the move that she used to blow that tree in USA to pieces. The wind turned into daggers yet again and headed towards Kaede. Her teacher didn't want to fall down that easily. Another movement was created,_**"Hand seal no. 4: claw of the Fiery Dragon!" **_Automatically, vibrant flames melted the ice instantly. Kaede panted inaudibly, "That's about it for this fight…" Mikan shrugged and sat down.

"The hand seals are really strong!!" Ruka patted his rabbit's head while smiling,

"Yes, that was great!!" Yuu agreed.

"Wow, my beautiful maiden's so well-built!" Hiro cuddled Mikan. She tried to kick the leech off, "Get off, damnit…"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. No, those hand seals were strong but it consumes a lot of energy. The uses of weapons are clearly safer for that particular matter. That woman who created those seals seems really tired and she only made two of them. Natsume looked at Kaede. She's not an ordinary Alice user, that's for sure. Kaede blinked and smiled at him. He probably analyzed everything. "Right, everyone should choose which one they would use."

"Weapon." Natsume said as he crossed his arms with a serious look,

"Natsume? Why would you use that?? It shows that the hand seals are better…" Ruka said,

"Yes, but it uses a lot of Ki." Mikan pointed out. Kaede nodded once, "It's rather dangerous too. Ki can be formed by your ability. Natsume would fit the body use though. But to be safe, he made the right choice to use weapons."

"I'll pick using weapons. My inventions will make a good use to it…" Hotaru explained,

"Hmm, maybe I'll try the body use. How about you??" Tsubasa looked at Misaki who rolled her eyes. "I'll pick the weapons."

"I'm going to use my body!!" Sumire said triumphantly, "It clearly shows that I'm good enough for it."

"How about you…?" Mikan glared at Hiro. His eyes turned into stars and he fixed his posture. He the made a pose, "I'll use weapons just like my Mikan."

Natsume's fist clenched_. 'I'll kill him…'_ He glared at Hiro's back as images of the egoistic Mikan-lover getting tortured horribly. Mikan looked at him, "I'm pretty sure we had the same fantasy, Hyuuga." Natsume looked away with a small blush leaving Mikan confused. His eyes automatically looked at Youichi. He's only five. How can he fight?

"Don't you worry!" There was a small pat then a glare from Natsume. Kaede laughed, "Ne, Youichi! Now that we'll be going on a mission, you'll be in charge of the place from now on—just like your big brother, Natsume-san."

Youichi glanced at Natsume then to Konoka who waved. He then looked back at the "old lady". "I'm in charge to protect everyone, baa-chan?"

Kaede's smile dropped. "I'm not a grandma, Youichi-kun. Yes, you will."

He nodded once strongly. "Mm."

"That settles it. He's a strong kid." Mikan crossed her arms,

"Right, let's start the training, shall we?"

The crowd cheered in enthusiasm.

* * *


End file.
